Everything At Once
by BrookeDavisFanfiction
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill five years ago, she comes back for her best friends wedding and so does Lucas. Lucas is surprised to see Brooke again but even more surprised when he sees twin girls with her. Can a love of a lifetime find a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

Brooke felt her heart sank to her chest, and her mind was racing. She couldn't help but think that something was wrong. She swallowed, trying to calm herself. She was only 18 years old, yesterday she graduated and right now, she's about launch her clothing line. She all happened so fast, she didn't even remember lifting a finger once her mother became her manager. Brooke felt like she was a robot, working for her mother. Victoria walked up behind Brooke, as they both stared at themselves in the mirror.

"Darling," Victoria laid her hands-on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke huffed, missing her friends, missing Lucas. Brooke turned around, tears whelming in her eyes.

"I miss him, mom," Brooke sniffed, trying not to cry. Lucas was the only person that was there for here, and he still is. Victoria had been keeping Brooke away from her friends, so she could focus on her clothing line, but, Lucas would always sneak Brooke off into the night. Brooke didn't want to hide away, she wanted Lucas to be in her life.

"Brooke, Lucas broke your heart," Victoria moved a strand of hair away from Brooke's face. All of Brooke's sadness turned into anger. She forgave Lucas for what he did to her. "He was with Peyton and now, suddenly…he wants to be with you." Victoria walked away from her daughter. Victoria wanted Brooke to her question herself and Lucas' loyalty.

"I forgave Lucas for that, what matters is that we want to be together." Brooke tried to explain to her mother. Victoria stopped, rubbing her head. She didn't understand why her daughter wants to be with him. Victoria knew about all the times Lucas had broken Brooke's heart, she could hear her crying in her room. "He's a better person now, we both have matured-" Brooke continued. Victoria chuckled, stopping Brooke from saying anything else.

"Matured," Victoria repeated the word to herself. She took in a deep breath, she didn't want to argue with her daughter. "Honey, I just fear that Lucas is going to break your heart again." Victoria said honestly.

"He's not going to break my heart again, I trust him." Brooke begged her mother, trying to explain how she felt. Victoria feared that Brooke and Lucas might do something that they later regret; like she did.

"You trust him?" Victoria raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, it's different now. We know each other better." Brooke smiled happily. Victoria could see all the hope that was in her eyes, she just didn't want her to her heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Victoria said, giving up. She wouldn't let her see Lucas, she wanted Brooke to focus on her fashion line. Brooke felt her blood boil, she was an adult and she felt like she was sixteen again. Brooke couldn't believe that she let Victoria be her manager.

"You're fired," Brooke said, tears streaming down her face. Victoria laughed once more, looking down at her daughter.

"You can't fire me," Victoria reminded her. "We have a contract," Victoria smirked.

"I am eighteen years old," Brooke swallowed, feeling her heart racing again. Brooke took in a deep breath, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. Victoria saw the expression on her face, she held her daughter, trying to figure out what's wrong. The pain felt unbearable, Brooke collapsed on the floor and blacked out.


	2. Heart 2 Heart

Victoria felt like she was talking to the doctor for almost two hours, wanting to know every detail about her daughter. She held herself, trying to understand what the doctor was telling her. Mr. Hunt cleared his throat, he felt something discomforting about Victoria. Her brown eyes staring him down as she listened to the terrifying news. Mr. Hunt finished his sentence, wondering how Victoria was going to react. Victoria felt like she couldn't breathe, all the words and questions were running around in her head. Victoria looked down at her daughter, seeing how she was peacefully asleep. Soon, Victoria felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"She's only eighteen," Victoria brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Mr. Hunt felt remorse for Victoria.

"I promise we are going to take good care of your daughter." Mr. Hunt promised her, knowing that it was against his code. Victoria stared at the tall, handsome man.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Hunt." Victoria glanced back at her daughter. Mr. Hunt felt tense, wondering what she was going to say next. "Of course, you could never understand how I feel," Victoria scoffed, sounding confident. Mr. Hunt smirked, trying to hide his smile by biting on the side of his lip. He couldn't believe how Ms. Davis could be so confident on something she knows nothing about. Brooke took in a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes. She first saw her mother and then she saw a doctor. Brooke examined the room she was in, she was in a hospital. "Brooke," Victoria smiled brightly, quickly wiping the tears from her face.

"What happened?" Brooke swallowed, trying to put the taste back in her mouth. She felt lightheaded and her head was hurting tremendously. Brooke groaned, touching her head.

"You're going to feel some pain, you hit your head when you fell." Mr. Hunt explained to her. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows, she didn't remember falling. She looked up at her mother in confusion. Victoria took in a deep breath, looking away from Brooke's eyes; there was more that they had to tell her.

"I fell?" Brooke felt uncertain. "Why?" Brooke asked him. Mr. Hunt and Victoria caught each others glare. Brooke saw the worried look on their face, she couldn't help but fear what they had to say. "Mom?" Brooke asked her, trying to grab her attention.

"You're the doctor," Victoria said to Mr. Hunt.

"I am," Mr. Hunt took in a deep breath, giving Brooke his attention. "But I think she should hear this from her mother." Mr. Hunt shot back, holding his hands behind his back. Victoria looked back at her daughter, seeing her worried face.

"There is no easier way I could tell you this, sweetheart." Victoria began to say. Brooke caught her breath, waiting for them to tell her the bad news.

"Mom, what's going on?" Brooke asked her. Victoria grabbed her daughter's hand, trying to find the courage to tell her daughter the terrible news. Victoria didn't know what she was going to say first, she couldn't find the words. The only thing that was replaying in her head was the timeless memories she had with her daughter. Then, Victoria began to sob.

"You have CAD, sweetheart." Victoria forced the words out of her mouth. Brooke gasped, immediately looking at the doctor to see if it was true. Mr. Hunt nodded sadly, seeing the shocked look on Brooke's face.

"No," Brooke felt the words escape her lips. She didn't believe that she had CAD. "I don't understand," Brooke was denying what her mother said to her.

"It's hardening of the arteries that give the heart vital oxygen and nutrients. That hardening can also be referred to as atherosclerosis. You can get CAD from numerous of things, sex, family history, high blood pressure..." Mr. Hunt slowed down his words, looking at Brooke. "Brooke, the reason why you passed out is because your body is shutting itself down. You need treatment," Mr. Hunt started to explain more into detail. Brooke couldn't find the words to explain how she felt. She still didn't believe that this was happening to her, that this was real. Yesterday, she was getting ready to spend the rest of her life with the man that she loved. Now, she would have to fight for her life.

"How bad is it?" Brooke asked him.

"It's not as bad as you think, we really think that you can recover from this…." Mr. Hunt stopped himself from continuing when he realized that he had more information to tell her. "The only situation that were worried about is…" Mr. Hunt stopped himself as Victoria began to speak.

"Your six weeks pregnant," Victoria finished for Mr. Hunt. Brooke's heart stopped and sunk down to her stomach. She was so scared, so stressed and confused. She was too young to be a mother, she wasn't ready to start a family yet. She didn't even know what this meant to her health.

"Could I make it that long without having treatment?" Brooke asked him.

"Can we look into abortion?" Victoria quickly asked the doctor. Brooke frowned, furious that her mother would suggest that. Brooke snatched her arms back away from her mother.

"No!" Brooke immediately said. Victoria didn't understand, she thought her daughter also understood what they had to do. Brooke wouldn't survive another month without having treatment.

"Honey, you can't have a child. Your still a kid," Victoria looked at the doctor, hoping that he would agree with her.

"We're looking into options on how we can save you and your baby." Mr. Hunt included. Victoria frowned, looking back at her daughter. Victoria thought it was a terrible idea, it was too much of a risk.

"No, Brooke-" Victoria demanded.

"You can't make decisions for me anymore." Brooke shot back.

"Brooke, you can't. You have a fashion line-"

"I have CAD!" Brooke yelled at her, making the room silent. Brooke felt the tears stream down her face, she was so angry and sad. Right now, she needs her mom more than anything. "I can't believe you would think about my fashion line right now. I don't care," Brooke explained to her. Victoria sat back in her chair, disappointed in her daughter. "I'm going to stay in Tree Hill," Brooke canceled her plans to go to New York. Victoria stood up, putting her foot down. Victoria didn't want Brooke to stop her dreams because of a mistake.

"No, Brooke...We said that were going to New York for your fashion line. If you don't go through with this you will regret it for the rest of your life." Victoria reminded her. Brooke knew the risks that she was taking but it didn't matter now. She was going to be a mother now.

"I'm going to raise my child with Lucas," Brooke told her, leaving Victoria shocked. "And I'll do anything to save my children," Brooke looked back at her daughter. Mr. Hunt formed a smile on his face, proud of the young girl.

"Were going to make sure that you'll see another year." Mr. Hunt promised her. Victoria frowned, looking at Mr. Hunt. "I'll start the paperwork," Mr. Hunt quickly walked out of the room.

"We're getting you another doctor," Victoria crossed her arms. Brooke ignored her mother, laying back on her the hospital bed. Brooke glanced up at the ceiling, resting her hands on her stomach. She was so scared and nervous of what life was going to give her, but, excited to become a mother. She might not get another chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria felt the cold air brush against her skin, she quickly knocked on the door without thinking. She was in a hurry, she didn't want Brooke to realize that she was gone. With the horrible news today, Victoria felt emotionally exhausted. Victoria walked up to the brown door, hesitating to knock. She reminded herself that she was doing this for her daughter. She quickly knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes until Lucas' mother answered the door. Karen looked at Victoria with a confused look on her face, wondering why Brooke's mother was knocking on her son's door. Karen walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here, Victoria? Is Brooke okay?" Karen asked, guessing that's the reason why Victoria was here.

"I'm here to speak to Lucas, is he here?" Victoria looked past her.

"No, he's at the river court with his friends. Why?" Karen could see that Victoria was in a rush. She was tapping her foot on the ground and every second, she would glanced at the time on her phone.

"I told you and your son to stay away from my daughter." Victoria pointed her finger at Karen.

"Brooke's happy here and she's a grown woman." Karen tried to explain to Victoria.

"It doesn't matter, my daughter deserves someone better than your son." Victoria explained to Karen. Victoria had been waiting to say this for a long time. "Your son had hurt my daughter so many times before. She would cry herself to sleep at night. I'm just trying to protect my daughter," Victoria informed her. Karen felt embarrassed from Lucas' actions, she had taught him better than that.

"They love each other-" Karen was interrupted by Victoria.

"You weren't there...when she was crying to me about a boy that broke her heart. You weren't there." Victoria said to her, making sure that Karen understand what she had to deal with. "You didn't see the tears in her eyes, you weren't there when she closed herself off and locked herself in her room for almost two months. She didn't eat for weeks, thinking it's something that she did-" Victoria stopped herself, taking in a deep breath. She could tell that she was getting angry because her voice was slowly getting raised. "Brooke's pregnant," Victoria confessed to Karen. Karen's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked her.

"Yes, we went to the doctor." Victoria huffed, trying to stop the tears from leaving her eyes. "She's six weeks," Victoria said to her. Karen didn't know what to say. "She's too young to have a baby," Victoria told her. Karen cleared her throat, they were young adults.

"I agree," Karen started to say. "But they are adults now-" Karen said to her. Victoria rolled her eyes, wondering what it would take for Karen to ever understand her.

"They are not adults, I'm sure they don't know the first thing about being a parent," Victoria told Karen.

"And that's why we're going to teach them." Karen explained to Victoria, she hoped that she would be a better mother to Brooke, now that things will be different.

"Brooke has a future ahead of her, I don't want her to be in Tree Hill her whole life." Victoria tried to tell Karen. Lucas walked up behind them, holding a basketball under his arm. Victoria turned around, happy to see Lucas. "I have to speak with you." Victoria quickly walked up to him. Lucas had been standing behind them for almost two minutes, he heard the conversation that they were having. Lucas couldn't be a father, he didn't know how to be.

"Brooke's pregnant?" Lucas raised his eyebrows, still hoping that it wasn't true. Victoria looked over at Karen, she had this scared look on her face, but she had to let her son make his own decisions.

"Yes," Victoria said softly. "Listen to me, Lucas." Victoria begged him. "You're both only eighteen, you and Brooke have your whole lives ahead of you," Victoria began to say to him. "Brooke has her fashion line and you have basketball. If you have this baby, all of it will be gone...Brooke deserves more than that." Victoria tried to tell him. Lucas shook his head.

"It'll break her heart," Karen frowned at Victoria.

"It's not like he hasn't done it before. What are you going to do with a baby? And end up like your father," Victoria rolled her eyes. Lucas blinked, coming back to reality. Karen had enough of Victoria, she wanted her gone.

"Victoria, that's enough. You have to go!" Karen demanded of her.

"Lucas, don't let Brooke end up like Nathan's mother. She deserves better than that." Victoria finished her argument, leaving Lucas with her cold words. Lucas biggest fear was becoming his father, he felt like time was repeating itself. Victoria turned around and left.

"Don't listen to her, you're not going to become your father." Karen tried to explain to him. Lucas glanced up. He thought otherwise.

"How do you know?" Lucas frowned. "I saw how my dad hurt you-"

"You're not your father," Karen repeated herself. Lucas walked inside, with Karen following behind him. Lucas grabbed a booklet from his desk, handing it to his mother. Karen looked through the booklet, there were papers with signatures in it. "What is this?" Karen asked him, looking up at him.

"I've been drafted," Lucas confessed to her. Karen looked down at the paper, he was going to be drafted into the Army in the next few weeks. Karen was shocked, not knowing that her son had applied for the army.


	4. Chapter 4

Karen knocked on her sons door, letting him know that she was walking in. Lucas finished packing his bag, looking up at Karen as she walked in with a curious look on her face. Lucas turned around, zipping up his bags. Karen glanced around his room, everything was gone and it seemed so empty. Karen wasn't ready for Lucas to leave.

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" Karen crossed her arms. Lucas laid his bag next to the door. Of course, he was expecting to say goodbye to his mother. He wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye. Karen was surprised that Lucas had made up his mind, he was really leaving. She couldn't help but feel disappointed in Lucas. He was leaving Brooke alone. Lucas walked over to his mom, quickly hugging her. Karen wrapped her arms around her son, not wanting him to walk away. "You don't have to go," Karen tried to tell him. Lucas chuckled, the rules of joining the army was different than what he thought. He was tied to the military until he takes his last breath. It was a choice that he made on his own, and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't take it back.

"I do," Lucas looked down at his mother, parting away from her. Karen wished that there was something that she could say so that Lucas would stay.

"What about Brooke? And the baby," Karen asked him. Lucas tried not to think about it, he thought it would be easier to leave if he didn't think about her; but she was all he could think about. Every time he blinked, he would replay the memories that he had with Brooke.

"They're going to be fine, she has you," Lucas assured her. Karen huffed, there was no changing Lucas' mind.

"How long?" Karen asked, wondering whens the next time that she was going to see her son. Lucas took in a deep breath, if he left, no one would forgive him. Brooke would hate him and never want to see him again. If he left, there wasn't going to be here for him anymore. Lucas didn't think that he was coming back to Tree Hill.

"I don't know, exactly." Lucas raised his shoulders, trying to debate with himself if he was ever coming back. Lucas tried to not worry himself. Karen had more to tell Lucas, he couldn't just let her son leave.

"Lucas, you are so afraid of becoming your father and look at what your doing. Your leaving Brooke, alone with your child..just like your father did to me." Karen explained to her son. Lucas paused, he had thought about that a million times. He had wished he could tell himself to just turn away, trying to work things out with Brooke. He was just so afraid of becoming someone he hated. He thought it would be better if he wasn't in Brooke lives. He was too young, he didn't know the first thing about becoming a father. Lucas walked over to his door, grabbing his bag. "Lucas, don't leave." Karen begged him. Lucas had no other choice now.

* * *

Brooke opened her room door, seeing Lucas standing in the hallway with flowers in his hands. Brooke smiled, blushing a little. Lucas walked in, trying to find the courage to tell Brooke about his decision. Brooke grabbed the flowers and placed them on her dresser, she was gushing over Lucas. He walked over to Brooke's bed, trying to find the words to say that he was leaving for good.

"I have exciting news to tell you," Brooke informed him. Lucas' heart stopped, she was going to tell him about the pregnancy. He could tell that Brooke was excited by the tone of her voice. Brooke bit her lip, playing with her fingers.

"Exciting news, huh?" Lucas relaxed, laying against Brooke's headboard. He watched as Brooke paced back and forth, debating with herself. Brooke stopped, looking at Lucas with such desperation. "Are you going to tell me or keep staring at me?" Lucas joked. Brooke chuckled, sitting next to him on the bed. She grabbed his hand, wanting to tell him the news as gently as she could. "Your not dying are you?" Lucas continued to ask. Brooke swallowed, that another conversation for another time. Brooke wanted to focus on being happy with Lucas and her child. She didn't care about nothing else, not even her clothing line.

"No," Brooke giggled. "I'm not going to New York," Brooke confessed to him. Lucas raised his eyebrows, New York was everything Brooke wanted since she was a little kid. Lucas would hear every dream and hope Brooke had and this was one of them.

"What? What about the clothing line?" Lucas asked, shocked that Brooke made such a big decision. Lucas felt like she had potential with her clothing line and that she would go further in life then he ever would. Brooke still had a bright smile on her face, knowing that her decision would pay off one day. She didn't want to miss the moments that she could have with her child.

"I'm pregnant," Brooke explained the reason why. Lucas paused, he forced a surprised look on his face and then a fake smile. He was still a little shocked that Brooke was giving up her dream. She was giving up on her old life for her child, and she was okay with that. Lucas swallowed, trying to find the words.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked her. Brooke nodded, tears whelming her eyes. "That's...great," Lucas said, lost for words. "But why New York?" Lucas wanted to understand why she was leaving her dream behind. New York was all that she could talk about, she was ready to leave this world behind her and continue her dream as a fashion designer.

"Because, New York is no life for a kid." Brooke informed him. Lucas could understand that, he loved the small town and nice people in Tree Hill.

"So, your just going to stop making clothes?" Lucas asked her. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows but still had a smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel that Lucas was acting negatively about the news she had told him.

"I don't know, but, Lucas...I'm pregnant." Brooke said once more, hoping that she would get a different reaction from him. Lucas still had the confused and disappointed look on his face. "Seriously?" Brooke stood from the bed, removing his hand from her thigh. Lucas quickly stood up, seeing how Brooke was annoyed.

"I'm sorry, you just worked really hard for everything that you have." Lucas wanted her to know why he was so confused and worried that Brooke might not get another chance. "New York is everything that you dreamed about, Brooke." Lucas walked over to her, trying to comfort her a little.

"You don't want to have this baby?" Brooke narrowed her eyebrows, trying to understand why Lucas was being so negative about the good news. Lucas hesitated to speak, should he tell her know or just deny it. Lucas was speechless for a long time, giving Brooke the answer that she wanted. "Great." Brooke rolled her eyes, rethinking her whole plan.

"No, no, no, Brooke. This is exciting." Lucas grabbed her from walking away, he didn't want to make her upset. She was so excited about being pregnant and now Lucas was taking the joy from her. "I'm happy for you, Brooke." Lucas began to say.

"You should be happy for us," Brooke said sadly, hiding her face so that he wouldn't see her tears. Lucas didn't know how to come up with a lie, he was hurting Brooke and it was hard for him to tell her the truth.

"I am, I am, I promise." Lucas said to her, calming her down a little. "We are going to be...great parents." Lucas forced the words from his mouth. the smile was brought back on Brooke's face, she was relived to know that Lucas felt the same way. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his blue eyes. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her perfume that he might smell for the last time. He was holding her like he was never going to see her again. "You are going to be a great mother, Brooke. Better than your parents. You deserve this more than anyone." Lucas confessed. Those words moved Brooke, she always told herself that she was going to be a better mother than Victoria ever was.

* * *

Victoria heard footsteps walking down the stairs, she quickly looked up from her Brooke and saw Lucas quietly trying to leave the house. He was gentle on his footsteps, holding his breath and trying not to make a sound. Victoria chuckled, crossing her feet on her leaving room couch. She wondered how he couldn't see her.

"Have fun?" Victoria raised her eyebrow, looking down at her book. Lucas turned around, holding onto his backpack. This was going to be the last night that he was ever going to see the Davis' again. Lucas huffed, pulling out a letter from his back pocket. He walked over to Victoria, handing the letter to her. Victoria was curious to what this letter held. "What's this?" Victoria stood up from the couch, debating if she should throw this letter in the fire.

"It's for Brooke. I'm being drafted into the Army," Lucas informed her. Victoria placed the puzzles together as she looked at the letter. Lucas Scott was leaving.

"This is a good-bye letter." Victoria told him. Lucas didn't want to spend much time being here, he would have to leave for boot-camp in an hour. Victoria thought more of Lucas, he now he was saying goodbye to Brooke in a letter.

"Make sure she gets it." Lucas begged her.

"And why should I?" Victoria raised her eyebrow, looking into his eyes. Victoria thought that Lucas leaving was the best thing that could have happened to Brooke.

"Because I want her to know why I left and why I was such a coward." Lucas hoped that Victoria would give the message to Brooke. Lucas felt like this was going to be the last time that he was ever going to be happy again. He reminded himself that he was going to be okay with that, as long as Brooke was safe and happy, he didn't care about his happiness. Lucas turned around, leaving Victoria with the letter. Victoria held the letter close to her chest, wondering what she would tell her daughter when she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke tightened her diamond bracelet, engaging the light reflecting off it. She glanced up, whipping her dress down. She looked at herself, her black dress was tight enough to show her curves. Her hair was placed in a elegant bun, her makeup was natural and not too much. She did a quick mental check in the back of her mind, making sure that she ready for winter launch. She was a successful 25 year old fashion designer. She had finally made it.

"Brooke, are you almost ready?" Victoria walked down the stairs. Victoria had been rushing her daughter for the last hour, wanting to be on time for the launch party.

"Yes," Brooke huffed, walking over to her mother. Victoria gave Brooke a quick look, seeing how beautiful and grown her daughter was. Brooke was a different woman know. She was in charge of her life and the people around her.

"You have been waiting for this for five years and you're still don't prepared." Victoria scoffs, informing her daughter. Brooke chuckled slightly at her mothers dry joke.

"Brooke's just nervous," Millicent walked up to Brooke, coming to her rescue. Brooke let out a breath of relief, holding onto her best friends hand. Victoria sat on the edge of the table, crossing her arms.

"What are you nervous about?" Victoria asked her daughter.

"Nothing," Brooke said, holding back from her mother. Brooke had been through a lot since she left Tree Hill. She had suffered so much from trying to survive a pregnancy. There was a lot that Brooke was nervous about, but she didn't want to tell her mother because all she would do is criticize her.

"Fine, I'll be waiting in the limo." Victoria grabbed her bag and walked out of the luxurious house. Millicent watched as Victoria left, wanting to be alone with her friend. Brooke huffed, trying to figure out why she was so nervous about going to her launch party. This was something that she wanted for a long time. This was her dream and it was finally happening.

"Brooke, you could go really far if this all goes well." Millicent reminded her friend. Brooke understood all that she was risking if she didn't go or if she didn't have the confidence that her mother taught her. "Your designs are all over the world, celebrities wear your clothes. You have at least a dozen stores around the world." Millicent told Brooke. Brooke listened to Millicent, reminding herself that she came so far in life.

"Your right," Brooke nodded, agreeing with Millicent. "I think I'm just scared that something might go wrong." Brooke choked up, afraid of the future. Millicent placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder, giving her complete attention.

"You are Brooke Davis. If something goes wrong, you'll know how to fix it. This could be your chance." Millicent concluded. Brooke nodded once more, trying to motivate herself to go. Brooke didn't want to give it a second thought, she was going to go and put a smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Brooke waved Millicent to leave her alone for a second. Millicent quickly grabbed her things and walked outside to the limo where Victoria was waiting. Brooke took in a deep breath, hoping that something would calm her down. Brooke looked up at the Christmas tree that was centered in their living room. She glanced at the ordainment's that were hanging off the tree but one in particular caught her eye. Brooke gently removed the blue ordainment's from the tree, glancing down at it. She gripped it tight, holding onto the memories that it shared. She ran her thumb through the bold white words. "Ravens," She whispered, embracing the ordainment. "You would know how to calm me down," Brooke kissed the ball, placing it back on the tree. She walked down the dark hallway, standing in front of a slightly closed door. She took a quick peek, looking inside. She saw the beautiful young girls sleeping peacefully in their beds. Her heart swelled with love and wonder, she had never imagined that she would love something so much.

Victoria looked outside the window, seeing Brooke gently shutting the door behind her. A young teenager girl walked up to Brooke, her cheeks were rosy and her face was pale from the cold night. Brooke handed the girl her spare keys.

"The girls are asleep down the hall," Brooke gave her sixty dollars for watching her children for the night. Brooke quickly walked to the car, trying to make it to her event. It only took her amount of minutes to be in the center of downtown. Brooke looked at all the people that were waiting for her to arrive. The car suddenly stopped in the center of the red carpet. Brooke smiled, seeing her fans and how much they support her.

"Brooke, are you ready?" Millicent asked her. Every time, Brooke would be so shocked to see the people that show up for her. She would always be surprised at how much her fans adored her. Each time, it would just take her breath away. Brooke opened the door, not waiting another second. She know understood why she was so worried, she didn't want to let her fans down. She had owed so much to them, they're the reason why she was here. She stepped out of the car, the lights immediately flickered in her face and crowds were screaming at the top of her lungs. Brooke waved at everyone, having a bright smile on her face. Brooke felt the rush run through her body, it was electrifying. Victoria placed a hand behind Brooke's bag, leading her to her first interview. A tall woman with a wide, unfitting smile placed a microphone in front of Brooke's face.

"So, Brooke, how does it feel to be the top designer that everyone wants to wear?" She raised her eyebrow, waiting for Brooke to speak. Brooke was speechless, trying to answer such a question. Brooke didn't even realize that people cared that much about her clothing line.

"I love doing what I do, I love making designs and make other people look beautiful, no matter what size." Brooke answered her question. The journalist didn't think that it was enough, she wanted to know more about Brooke's life.

"Brooke, you are one of the best designers there is. What's your inspiration?" She asked her. Brooke took in a deep breath, thinking extremely hard. Brooke made a sweet smile, thinking about her children.

"My girls." Brooke smiled.

"That's right, you have two twin girls at home? How can you keep up with being a single parent and being a top designer?" She asked her. Brooke was being to feel that the questions were getting a little personal but she wasn't afraid to talk about how she's a mother. She was proud to be a single mother, her kids were worth it.

"My girls are my everything. I wouldn't have fashion line if it wasn't for them. They are why I'm here today." Brooke nodded, glancing up at her mother. She didn't want to answer any more questions.

"Alright, that's enough." Victoria was starting to put the interview at an end but the journalist wasn't ready to let Brooke go just yet. There was questions that people have been wanting answered for a long time.

"And where's the father?" She asked, putting the microphone closer to Brooke's lips.

"I said that's enough," Victoria stood in front of her daughter, cutting the video short. The journalist rolled her eyes, telling her camera man to shut the video off. "You had no right to do that." Victoria took a step closer to the woman's face.

"My apologies." The woman smirked, walking away from them. Brooke couldn't help but feel like she was being ambushed by the reporter. All she wanted to do was talk about her designs but they always ended about who the father to her children were. Millicent grabbed a hold of Brooke, walking her inside the building. There were thousands of people everyone, seeing models walk around with Brooke's clothes.

"Don't worry about that reporter," Millicent tried to tell Brooke.

"They always want to know about Lucas. I can never move on from the past." Brooke rolled her eyes, she couldn't stop thinking about how rude the reporter was.

"Of course they are, they have nothing better to do." Millicent rolled her eyes, looking around at the many faces. Brooke couldn't think around thousands of people, loud music and conversations. She couldn't breathe. She wanted a break, she knew that something bad was going to happen and now she can't move on from it.

"I just need a break." Brooke assured Millicent. Millicent could tell that something was bothering Brooke and she didn't want her to be alone.

"No, Brooke. Just stay." Millicent begged her, not wanting to let her arm go.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going outside." Brooke quickly escaped outside through the back where there was a garden. She didn't walk far, she didn't want to be alone outside in the dark. She had so much anxiety and fear about her dreams being taken away from her. She felt a slight buzz in her purse, she sunk her hand into her purse and grabbed her phone. She looked down and noticed that she had voice message. Brooke pressed the phone against her ear, listening to her old friend speak to her.

"Hey, Brooke. It's me." Haley said. Brooke quickly sat down on the black bench looking inside of the building. "I know that you might not get this...like the other ones I've made you but...I just thought it would be worth the shot. Peyton's getting married...to Jake. And I think it would be really important that you'd come. Even if it's the day of her wedding. She really misses you, I miss you...we all just... really miss you Brooke. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know. Bye." Haley ended the voice message. Brooke felt like she was lost for words, She had so much memories left in Tree Hill that she missed dearly. She had so much to be forgiven for.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke eased into the world around her, soaking in the fresh air and the beautiful sky. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind brush through her hair like a comb. There was something different, she could tell. It was like she could breathe again, all she needed was to get away. She needed a break from all of the reporters, the spotlight, a break from her mother. Brooke opened her eyes, seeing the familiar town unfold before her. Millicent looked around, the buildings were so close together and the town seemed so empty. It was nothing that Millicent has seen before, she was so used to the city.

"Welcome to Tree Hill," Brooke smirked a little, looking at the people roaming the streets. Millicent raised her eyebrow, wondering what this town was going to have in stored for them.

"Does it look the same?" Millicent asked, chuckling a little. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows, wondering if the town was different. The same old buildings, the same citizens and the same atmosphere.

"Yes," Brooke smiled, happy that nothing changed about her town.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Lily asked her mother. Brooke looked back at her twin daughters, they were both looking at her with a curious look on her face. Brooke placed her palms on her both daughters legs.

"Were going to see an old friend of mine." Brooke assured them with a smile. Lily and Lydia looked outside of the window, wondering where they were. They had never seen this place before. Brooke pointed to a building, Millicent pulled up to the cafe.

"Karen's cafe?" Millicent narrowed her eyebrows, stepping up to the sidewalk. Brooke held her daughters hand, walking up to the sidewalk. Brooke felt so nervous, second thinking about walking into the cafe.

"Mom's your hands are sweaty," Lydia took her hand back, whipping her mothers sweat from her palm. Millicent couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Sorry, mommies nervous." Brooke whipped her palms.

"Brooke, you shouldn't be nervous, they miss you." Millicent smiled, rubbing Brooke's shoulders. Brooke took in a deep breath, reminding herself that she should calm herself down. Brooke still thought that anything could go wrong.

"Maybe I should just wait until tonight?" Brooke changed her mind.

"No, definitely not at the rehearsal party." Millicent grabbed Brooke's shoulders, walking her towards the cafe doors. "Brooke, you have been wanting this since you left Tree Hill. They miss you." Millicent didn't know how else to explain it. Before Brooke could argue with Millicent, she shoved Brooke into the cafe. Brooke held her breath, looking at the familiar place. The memories flooded in like a waves. Brooke walked over to the counter, seeing Haley writing down on her notepad. Brooke let out a deep breath, clinching her purse as she walked over to Haley.

"What does it take to get some service around here?" Brooke teased. Haley didn't believe the voice that she was hearing, she thought that she was dreaming. Haley glanced up, afraid to see the person that she had missed so much.

"Oh my god, you came back," Haley gasped, shocked to see Brooke in front of her. "You came back," Haley said once more, still not believing that Brooke was standing in front of her. Brooke could see the tears whelm in Haley's eyes.

"I came back," Brooke said excitedly. Haley ran around the corner, leaping into Brooke's arms. They squeezed each other tightly. They embraced each other, thinking about the history they had. Brooke squeezed tighter, crying on Haley's shoulder.

"I can't believe you came back," Haley said with such excitment, trying not to show it in front of her customer. They finally pulled away from each other, seeing the tears in their eyes. Haley was so happy that Brooke was here, she wouldn't let go of her. "I'm so happy your here," Haley smiled, looking at her good friend and seeing how much she's changed. "I've missed you, Brooke." Haley wanted to tell her. Brooke missed Haley as well, she didn't explain to them why she left Tree Hill. She was so hurtbroken from Lucas leaving, she just wanted to leave this town behind.

"I've missed you too, more than you know." Brooke held Haley's hand.

"Then why did you leave?" Haley said bluntly, she had been wanting to know this answer for five years. Haley was hurt when she found out that Brooke left without saying good-bye. She had been wondering why she left in such a rush. Brooke was afraid to tell Haley about her children, she didn't know how she would react.

"Don't be mad," Brooke started to say, hoping that Haley would understand. Haley raised her eyebrow, she didn't realize that it could be this bad. Haley watched as Brooke walked outside of the cafe. Haley quickly walked behind the counter, handing her notepad to one of her employees.

"Can you close up tonight?" She asked the young girl. She nodded, grabbing the notepad from Haley. Haley didn't know how tonight was going to go, she was so nervous to see what Brooke had to tell her. "Thanks," She said to young girl, taking her apron off. Haley heard the bell from someone walking back in, she glanced up and saw Brooke with two children beside her and a young woman behind her. Haley walked over to her, curious to know who these people were.

"Haley, these are my girls." Brooke bent down to her daughters height. Haley gasped, covering her mouth and tears whelm in her eyes. She thought she had done enough crying in the last minute. Haley crotched down, getting a good look at the girls. "This is Lily," Brooke glanced at her Lily to her left. "And this is Lydia," Brooke introduced them.

* * *

Haley wanted everything to be perfect, they had all been wanting for this moment for a long time. They had always wondered what happened to their good friend Brooke Davis. Skills sat beside Nathan and Mouth, curious to know what Haley wanted to talk about.

"The rehearsal dinner is in like five minutes," Peyton paced back and forth, waiting for Haley to explain what was going on. Jake sat back in the chair, enjoying his break from the wedding plans. He hasn't had five minutes to himself since he proposed to Peyton but every time he looked into her eyes, he knew that it was worth it. "This better be good," Peyton mumbled under her breath.

"Relax Peyton, we'll make it to your rehearsal dinner." Mouth looked around, trying to find Haley. "Maybe," Mouth said guessed. Nathan didn't want Peyton to worry, he knew his wife.

"Haley wouldn't have done this if it wasn't important." Nathan explained to Peyton, wanting her to calm down a little.

"More important than my wedding?" Peyton raised her eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. She had been waiting for this moment a long time, and now t was finally happening.

"Of course not, Peyton." Nathan huffed, not wanting to argue with the bride. Peyton could tell that she was being a pain but she just wanted everything to be perfect. Haley walked into the living room, everyone had guessing faces as they looked up at her.

"Haley, what's going on?" Peyton crossed her arms. Haley smiled, seeing how impatient Peyton was.

"Yes, please tell us before Peyton goes bridezella on us." Skills looked back at Haley. Everyone laughed except for Peyton, she wanted to know the reason why they were going to be late for rehearsal dinner.

"Just think of it as a early wedding present." Haley smiled brightly, she couldn't wait until she saw everyone's faces. Peyton rolled her eyes, she just wanted to leave. "Just one second." Haley walked away.

"Oh my god," Peyton huffed, turning her back on everyone. They heard the door open and close. Haley intertwined her arms around Brooke, noticing how nervous she was. Brooke held her breath, imaging what her friends looked like five years later. The first person that Brooke saw was Peyton.

"Brooke?" Nathan said, quickly standing up from his seat. Peyton turned around, wondering if she heard Nathan correctly. Peyton saw Brooke standing beside Haley with a nervous smile on her face.

"B. Davis," Peyton gasped, tears whelming in her eyes. Peyton ran into Brooke's arms, missing her best friend. For years, Peyton had been hoping that Brooke was okay since leaving Tree Hill five years ago.

"I've missed you, so much." Brooke whispered into her friend's arm. "I can't believe your getting married." Brooke said excitedly. Peyton couldn't believe it was happening as well, she didn't e ven believe that she was going to see Jake again. "Do you think that I would miss this? You've been wanting this since we were kids." Brooke said to her.

"Honestly, we thought you forgot about us." Nathan walked over to Brooke, giving her a hug. "It's glad to see you, Brooke." Nathan hugged her. One by one, they hugged her and reminded her how much they missed her.

"This is a surprise." Mouth said, having his arm wrapped around Brooke's shoulder. Brooke chuckled, she wasn't done giving them a surprise. Brooke looked over at Haley, waiting for her to say that it was a bad idea.

"That's not it," Haley concluded. Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand, wondering what else she had to tell them. Haley walked outside, grabbing the twin girls. Peyton hugged her friend once more, excited that she was here.

"I'm so happy your here, I wouldn't be able to do this without you." Peyton continued to talk to her best friend, curious to know what's been going on with her life.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Brooke assured her. Haley walked into the living room, holding the girls hand. They all turned around, seeing the twin girls. Brooke bit her lip, smiling proudly at her daughters.

"I didn't know you and Haley adopted," Skills tapped on Nathan's back playfully.

"They kind of look like..." Mouth stopped himself from saying anything else once he saw Brooke hug the two girls. Peyton walked up to them, wanting someone to explain to her what's going on.

"Brooke, are these-" Peyton began to ask.

"Yes," Brooke swallowed, standing behind her twin girls. "This is Lily, and Lydia." Brooke introduced them to her long time friends. "These are my friends, Skills, Peyton, Nathan, Mouth and Jake." Brooke said to the girls. Lily and Lydia glanced up, utterly shy and not understanding why they were here. Lily gave everyone an uncomfortable smile and Lydia frowned, waiting for her mother to tell them that they can leave.

"L's uh?" Skills asked her. Brooke raised her eyebrow, warning him not to talk about their father.

"And this is my assistant, Milli." Brooke introduced Millicent.

"Hi," Millicent nervously smiled. Mouth caught her glare, studying her. "I'm going to put the kids to bed." Millicent quickly grabbed Lily and Lydia. They watched as the two girls disappeared down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

She wanted to take a break from the outside world, maybe understand what she was doing back in Tree Hill. Of course, it was because of Peyton's wedding but there was something more. She told herself that it was because she hoped that Lucas was here, so she could yell at him and express how she felt about him leaving. She wanted to hear what he had to say, not what he said in the letter. Brooke couldn't help that Lucas didn't love her or his children, he left without saying goodbye. She had to move on from the past, she hoped that her open wound would soon heal. Brooke grabbed the hot coffee from Haley's hand, smelling the cinnamon creamer. They sat by the window in the café, looking out at the people that were walking; it always seemed to calm Brooke. In a moment of complete silence, Haley wanted to know what happened with her best friend and Brooke.

"Lucas and I would sit here every day after school," Haley started to say. Brooke tensed, she knew that one day she would have to talk about but not right now. She didn't just want to explain to Haley, but she also wanted to explain to Peyton. Peyton deserved to know why Brooke left without saying goodbye. Brooke didn't say a word, keeping her eyes outside the window. "I miss him," Haley began to say, wondering when Brooke would say anything. "I haven't heard from him in five years," Haley became choked up, trying to finish her sentence. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she didn't know that Lucas left as well and for so long. She only thought that he wasn't in town, becoming a basketball coach or selling his books. "He left for the military right after you left," Haley informed her. Brooke had a surprised look on her face, the military. She couldn't imagine Lucas being in the military. "I lost both of my friends in the same day," Haley cleared her throat, stopping the tears from dropping.

"Lucas left for the military?" Brooke said confused. Haley nodded, sadly.

"Not the military but…" Said Haley. Brooke felt relief, she didn't know why but it helped her to know that he left for a reason. Maybe she wouldn't be as angry with him, but the pain was still there. "I thought you knew," Haley said curiously. Brooke wanted to explain what happened between them, but this wasn't the time. She wanted to enjoy the day out with her best friend and catch up for old times.

"How have you been lately?" Brooke quickly changed the subject, putting a bright smile on her face. Haley crossed her arms, Brooke was avoiding the topic that Haley wanted to know for five years.

"Brooke don't change the subject-" Haley demanded of her. Haley was never going to let go unless Brooke tells her everything. Since Brooke has been here, Haley had been bringing up Lucas so that she could talk about it. Brooke kept strong, not saying anything about the subject.

"Please, Haley, I don't want to dwell on the past." Brooke pouted.

"Why?" Haley asked her. "What happened?" Haley hoped that the next sentence that Brooke would say was about her relationship with Lucas.

"Haley," Brooke huffed, leaning back in her chair.

"Brooke, you and Lucas left five years ago. No letter, no calls, no texts, nothing. Then you show up with two girls,- who I think we both know who the father is- and you expect me not to ask about it?" Haley raised her voice a little. Brooke understood her frustration.

"Haley-" Brooke began to say, trying to explain why she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"No, Brooke. I'm sorry but…." Haley calmed herself down, she didn't want the whole café to hear that she was arguing. "You left like…like," Haley was trying to find her words, she was just so angry that she couldn't think. "As if it was easy for you," Haley told her. Haley wanted to know if Brooke was still her friend, if she should still trust her. Brooke finally caved in.

"Okay," Brooke finally said the words that Haley had been waiting on.

Peyton grabbed her red wind, walking towards the kitchen. She saw Haley and Brooke talking in the living room, as if the conversation was important. Peyton wanted to know what the conversation was about. She smiled, she placed the wine bottle under her arm and grabbed two wine glasses. She carefully walked over to the girls, hoping that she wouldn't drop her wine.

"Uh, do you need help with that?" Brooke giggled, grabbing the bottle of wine and glasses. Peyton let out a sign of relief, finally relaxing as she sat next to Brooke. Brooke handed Haley a glass, pouring the wine as she laughed at Peyton.

"So, what are we talking about?" Peyton laid back against the couch. She had never felt more relaxed than she did now. She wished that she could feel like this all time but the wedding was almost in a week. She had a lot of things that she had to prepare for, luckily, Brooke and Haley were there to help her. Brooke was scared to tell them the truth about Lucas and what happened between them. She didn't know how they would react.

"We were just talking about how much of a bitch I've been." Brooke teased. Peyton wasn't going to disagree about that, it took a lot to forgive Brooke for leaving. Peyton was happy that Brooke was finally wanting to talk about it.

"What happened?" Peyton rested her hand on Brooke's thigh. Brooke took in a deep breath.

"Lucas and I were doing so well or, so I thought," Brooke started to say. Peyton narrowed her eyebrows, she heard that they were doing good when they graduated. Peyton was hurt and bitter about their relationship, she didn't want to talk to neither of them. Soon, she felt that her feelings didn't matter; they were happy, and they wanted to be together.

"What about your mother?" Haley asked, knowing that Brooke's mother hated Lucas.

"She didn't want us together, but we still saw each other. I would sneak off and go to his house, and we would just stay up all night; just talking. My mother thought it was a waist of time and that he would hurt me again like before," Brooke felt the tears whelm in her eyes, thinking about what happened made her angry and sad. "But I didn't believe it because it was so different. We weren't children anymore, we both knew what we wanted." Brooke whipped the tears from her face but they kept falling. Peyton was afraid of what she was going to say next, she was afraid of what truth Brooke was going to tell her. Peyton was afraid of the imagine she had left of Lucas would be gone. "Everything was perfect and then…I ended up at the hospital, the doctor told me that I passed out because my body was shutting down." Brooke confessed. They girls gasped, wondering what caused it. "I had CAD, it's a heart condition, and that's when I found I was pregnant with twin girls." Brooke smiled, not ashamed of her children.

"Did Lucas know?" Haley asked, whipping the tears from her face.

"Of course, he knew, I told him the first chance that I could, imaging what he would say. He was so excited as much as I was, and then I woke with him gone." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, telling the end of the story. Peyton and Haley were completely shocked, they couldn't believe that Lucas left. "I was so angry and hurt that I didn't want to be in Tree Hill, I didn't want to see him or anyone for that matter. I felt so embarrassed." Brooke sobbed, she wanted the girls to understand that it wasn't because of them for the reason why she left.

"Oh my god," Haley said, wrapping her arms around Brooke.

"Did he say why?" Peyton quickly asked, she wanted to know the reason why Lucas left Brooke alone. Brooke nodded, pulling out a closed envelope from her back pocket. It was an old letter that Lucas wrote to her five years ago. She had never opened it or even asked her mother what was said in it. "He wrote you a letter, that's just like him," Peyton rolled her eyes, disappointed in him.

"I've never read it," Brooke confessed to them. Peyton was surprised that Brooke didn't want to know the reason why Lucas left. "I didn't care what he had say, obviously he didn't care about me or his kids." Brooke told her. Peyton wished that she knew what was in the letter, so she wouldn't hate Lucas.


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton glanced outside the window, seeing the snow melting away. The sun shined bright, and it was warm outside. The thought of a white wedding escaped Peyton's mind. Jake wrapped his arms around Peyton, holding her tightly. There were six more days until their wedding and they were excited. Peyton turned around, embarrassing her fiance. They held each other, not wanting to let go. Peyton was still concerned with what Brooke had told her last night, she was so worried that something could go wrong. Peyton had told him a little about what happened with Lucas and Brooke, they all wanted to know why they both left Tree Hill.

"She said that she had CAD." Peyton said, still shocked at what Brooke told her. Peyton felt guilty for not knowing what happened to Brooke and not checking on her like she should have. Haley was the only one that tried to keep in touch with Brooke and Lucas, holding onto hope that they might come back. Everyone thought she was wasting her time, they were wrong. Jake huffed, comforting his wife. "My best friend was sick and I did nothing to help her." Peyton sat down on the edge of the bed. Jake sat beside her, he didn't want Peyton to feel guilty for something that she no control over.

"But you're here now, and that's all that matters right now." Jake informed her. Peyton took in a deep breath, calming herself down. Jake was right, she would have to live in the moment. Brooke was back, but not for long. Peyton reminded herself that it was six days until her wedding, she would have to pro-sway Brooke to stay before she left.

"You're right," Peyton agreed with Jake. Peyton stood up, thinking about her plan to keep Brooke in Tree Hill. "Brooke belongs here, this is her home and her family," Peyton began to say, placing her blue jacket over her shoulders. Jake narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, that wasn't what he said. He didn't believe that Brooke would want to stay in Tree Hill. "I have to get Brooke to stay," Peyton smiled, thinking about her plan before she talked to Brooke.

"What?" Jake asked her once again. Peyton didn't have time to explain anything to Jake.

"Nothing, just meet us at the river court. I'll call you," Peyton winked at him as she walked out. Jake was surprised at how quickly Peyton was to change her mind on something. She was acting fast, trying to keep her best friend close. Jake felt a vibration in his pocket, he looked at the caller I.D and it was unknown. He answered the phone, curious to hear the voice of a ghost. He listened to the words, understanding how he ruined his wedding with one voice message.

"Okay, see you soon," Jake swallowed, he was nervous and worried about what was going to happen next.

* * *

Brooke had no clue why she was at the river court, she also didn't understand why Peyton and Haley were being so quiet. She looked around, the river court was just how they left it. She wondered what new faces played on this court and legends that started to begin. They walked over to the bleachers, looking out and watching the memories unfold in front of them. They wished that they could go back, change what happened but they had to focus on the future.

"Don't you wish you could just go back and change one thing?" Haley asked her friends. A smile formed on Brooke's face, of course she did. She remembered Lucas always asking her that question, it worried her that Lucas had so much regret in his life. Brooke had nothing to regret, she lived each day as if it was going to be her last.

"Yes," Peyton nodded, there were a lot of things she wished she'd say or should have said. She looked over at Brooke. "I wish I could have told Brooke to stay," Peyton raised her eyebrow, looking over at Brooke. Brooke took in a deep breath, she wondered what life would be like if she stayed in Tree Hill. She wouldn't have her clothing line, her mother wouldn't be in her life and she would still be close with her friends. She wouldn't miss a day.

"So do I," Brooke confessed, that's the only thing that she regretted. "But I think things happen for a reason," Brooke told them. They agreed with her, nodding. Brooke didn't want to spend her time thinking about what happened in the past, she didn't want to live like that. She wanted to think about what was happening now.

"Like you coming back home," Haley playfully shoved Brooke a little. Brooke giggled, she missed this place that she once called home. She looked around the river court, smelling the fresh air.

"I'm going to miss this place," Brooke told them. A disappointed look formed on Peyton and Haley's face, they didn't think that Brooke would want to go back home. Peyton told herself that she would have to work harder for Brooke to stay in Tree Hill.

"You don't have to go, Brooke." Haley informed her. Brooke wished that she had a choice but she had unfinished business that she had to take care of. She still had her fashion line that she had to work on.

"I still have my fashion line," Brooke reminded her. Peyton didn't feel like that was an excuse, Brooke was running away from something.

"Brooke, you could do that here. Haley and I can help you-" Peyton tried to say, even though they had no clue what the first thing that they had to when coming to fashion. They all laughed at Peyton's comment.

"Sorry, but I don't know the first thing about fashion." Haley laughed a little.

"Oh come on, Brooke. We don't want you to go," Peyton begged her friend. Peyton had missed Brooke so much, she didn't want to have another second away from her. There was so much that they still needed to talk about.

"I don't want to leave either-" Brooke tried to explain.

"Then why are you such in rush to go back," Peyton quickly asked her. It was only six days until her wedding and Brooke was already talking about how she was going to miss this place. Peyton felt angry that Brooke already wanted to go back home. Peyton wished that Brooke would see the Tree Hill like she did a long time ago. "Your kids love it here," Peyton told Brooke.

"Yea, this is their home Brooke. Stay, not for yourself but for your kids." Haley grabbed Brooke's hand. A car pulled up in the river court, they watched as their friends escaped the car with an excited look on their faces. Skills held the basketball close to his chest, imaging his team that he wanted to create. Skills tossed the ball to the Nathan, Nathan caught it without giving the ball a second look.

"Alright, Jamie, Lyle and Mouth." Nathan called out his team. Lyle, Jame and Mouth walked over to Nathan, standing behind him. Millicent walked over to the girls, sitting beside Brooke. She had been wondering where Brooke had been all day.

"The rest are on my team," Skills said to them. Lily frowned, she didn't want to play basketball, she didn't even like the culture. Lily looked up at Skills, not wanting to play the sport.

"I don't want to play," Lily whispered to him, not wanting everyone to know. Skills understood that Lily was just like her mother. Skills smiled, not angry at the little girl as she was afraid that he would be.

"That's fine, You can still be on our team." Skills told her, smiling. skills looked back at Brooke, seeing the old Brooke in her eyes. "How about being our cheerleader?" Skills asked her. Lily smiled brightly, nodding. Lily walked away from the court, placing her hand on her hips and started to do basic moves that her mother taught her. "Millicent!" Skills waved Millicent over.

"Oh god," Millicent mumbled, walking over to Skills.

"You're on my team," Skills told her. Millicent felt nervous, she didn't want embarrass herself in front of everyone, she didn't know how to play basketball.

"I don't know how to play," Millicent told them.

"It's okay, I'll teach you." Jenny patted Millicent on the back, assuring her that it would be fun.

"Woah! Let's go Ravens!" Lyle shouted at the top of her lungs. Brooke blushed, she was so proud of her daughters.

"She is just like Brooke," Haley chuckled to Peyton.

"We'll let's not leave her out there by herself." Peyton quickly stood up from the bleachers, walking up next to Lily. "Let's go Ravens!" Peyton cheered with Lily. Haley tapped Brooke on the leg, quickly catching up with Peyton and following the cheer. Brooke watched as her whole world was on the river court, everyone that she loved and that she missed terribly. They never had days like this when they were with her mother, she had never seen a smile so bright on Lydia's face before. Since Brooke had been here, she understood that this was her home and she couldn't leave it behind.

* * *

Jake tried to catch his breath from playing basketball with Nathan, he huffed, he hadn't played basketball since he left high school. It was something new to him and he was not getting better at it. Jake saw Peyton sitting at the bleachers by herself as everyone ran around the river court. This was the moment that he would have to tell her the news. He didn't know what his first words were going to be but he had to tell her.

"Just one second," Jake told Nathan. Nathan held the ball, having a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, come on." Nathan said to him. Jake pointed to his back, as if it was hurting his back from playing basketball. Nathan rolled his eyes, letting Jake run to his soon to be wife. Jake sat beside Peyton. Peyton couldn't help but hear the heaving of her boyfriend and how tired he was.

"Tired?" Peyton teased him. Jake nodded, trying to figure out his words on how to explain this to Peyton. Peyton chuckled, wrapping her arms around Jake. There was something about him that just made her go wild, maybe because it was this moment between them. "Hopefully your not tired by the time we get home." Peyton chuckled. Jake laughed, giving Peyton a quick kiss.

"Never," Jake winked. Peyton kissed him but felt like he was trying to keep his distance from her. There was something that was distracting him, ever since they talked this morning. Jake cleared his throat, trying to find the words to explain to Peyton on how he ruined their wedding.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked him.

"Nothing," Jake shook his head.

"Yes there is. I can tell when somethings wrong. You've been like this since this morning." Peyton reminded him. Jake felt like there wasn't another moment that he couldn't tell Peyton, he was already bad that he was telling her now.

"Lucas is flying in tomorrow morning," Jake quickly told her. Peyton stood there, motionless and having a surprised look on her face. Jake kissed her on her forehead, standing up from the bleachers. "We can talk about this later," Jake said to her, running onto the court. Peyton didn't know what to say, she hoped that he was lying and when she woke up, Lucas wouldn't be there but she was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Karen didn't know who was knocking on her door, she imagined that it was Haley and Nathan checking on her again. There was an urgent fear that took over her, she wished that it would be her son at the door. Five years, five years and she hasn't seen his face or heard from him. All she had were the letters that he wrote her, she kept them to keep his memory alive. She missed him, terribly, she just wished that she knew where he was so she could bring him back home. Karen quickly opening the door, her eyes widened and her heart stopped. Her wish had come true, the hope that she had been carrying on forever. Brooke Davis stood in front of her, behind her were two young girls that looked like her son. Karen gasped, trying not show how excited and grateful she was. She couldn't hold her emotion, she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She had been wanting to see how her grandchildren were doing. All she had were pictures that Brooke had sent her of the twin girls.

"Oh my god," Karen quickly hugged Brooke. Brooke felt relief, she wrapped her arms around Karen as if it was going to be the last time. She had missed her, so much that she couldn't bare another second away from her. Karen parted from Brooke, wanting to take a good look at her grandchildren. "Please, come in," Karen moved aside, letting Brooke walk in with Lily and Lydia close behind. Brooke took in the forgotten house, she could see the memories unfold behind her eyelids. Karen walked into the living room, quickly sitting down in front of Brooke and the children. Karen stared at the girls, wanting to know everything about them. "How are you?" Karen looked up at Brooke. Brooke had dealt with a lot since she was gone, and she couldn't wait to tell Karen all about it.

"I'm okay," Brooke said to her, she came here because she really wanted to talk to Karen. She needed someone that could give her advice and direct her with her new life. "You guys go play outside for a second, Mommy needs to talk to grandma Karen." Brooke kissed Lydia and Lily on the forehead. They did what their mother told them, they walked outside into the front yard and played with their barbie dolls. Brooke took in a deep breath, she had so much stress and she felt so worried for her children. Karen could see the worried look on her face, she had seen it before.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked once more, wanting the right answer. Brooke looked up, Karen was seeing right through her. Karen understood what Brooke was going through, she understood the betrayal that she was feeling. Brooke hasn't talked about Lucas in almost five years, and now that she was back, she couldn't help but think about him.

"No, I haven't been okay since Lucas left." Brooke confessed to her. Karen tensed, she was disappointed in her son for leaving Brooke and all she could do was apologize for his actions but that wouldn't be enough. "And for years I've tried to not think about him, I've tried to hate him-" Brooke explained to Karen.

"But you can't." Karen finished her sentence. Brooke was frustrated with herself, she had been wanting to forget Lucas and everything that he did but he was still in her heart.

"Why?" Brooke asked her. Karen knew the answer to this, she could still see it in Brooke's eyes. It was everything that she had been wanting to know for a long time.

"Because you still love him," Karen informed her. Brooke hated that, she didn't want to love. She didn't want to think about him, all she wanted to do was forget about him and move on with her life. Lucas left, and she was still holding onto him as if he was still there. Brooke couldn't deny that Karen was wrong because she wasn't. Brooke had felt this way for years, that's part of the reason why she came back.

"I still have this hope that one day, he would walk through that door and I would just run into his arms; forgetting everything that he has ever done." Brooke expressed. Karen took in a deep breath, looking at her sons old room. She felt the same way, each day she would sit in this chair and wait for Lucas to walk out of his room but he never did because he wasn't there.

"Me too," Karen agreed with her. Brooke shook her head, she felt ashamed for her reason to forgive him. She felt ashamed that she was still in love with a ghost. Karen didn't know how to help Brooke because she felt the same way. "I still have the letters that he writes me once a month," Karen grabbed a box from behind her that was full of letters.

"Do you read them?" Brooke asked her.

"Of course I do," Karen smiled brightly, looking at Brooke. "He's my son, I don't hate him for what he did. I wished that he didn't but he made his own choice-" Karen was interrupted by Brooke.

"Yes, He left me and his children to go to the military." Brooke tried to raise her voice from the anger that she had with Lucas. Karen didn't deserve it, Brooke calmed herself down. She didn't want to argue about Lucas' decisions and the bad choices that he made. Karen placed the box behind her, focusing her attention on Brooke.

"Each letter, he tells me about what's going on with the world around him. He tells me what's going on with his life," Karen felt the tears form in her eyes. She could remember each word that the letters had said, and how much Lucas regretted leaving Brooke behind. "He hates that he left you, he hates himself..." Karen grabbed a tissue from the coffee table, not wanting to cry in front of Brooke. She had been crying for so long, she didn't want to shed another tear. "I know what my son did was unspeakable, but they drafted him into the military, there was nothing that he could do." Karen assured her.

"That's not an excuse, Lucas didn't leave because of the military, he felt because he was afraid to become his father." Brooke shot back. Karen became silent, understanding Brooke's frustration. She was right, Lucas did leave because he was afraid of becoming his father. "And even so, they have leave, he would have came and tried to find us but he didn't." Brooke reminded Karen. Karen felt sick to her stomach, she didn't want to be angry with her son but his actions were defining. Brooke could see the disappointed look on Karen's face, she had hurt something inside of her. "I'm sorry," Brooke quickly apologized. Karen shook her head.

"No, I understand." Karen told her. "Do you know why people lie?" Karen asked her. Brooke stared blankly at Karen, not understanding the question. "People lie to either protect the ones they love or protect themselves. What do you think Lucas did?" Karen cried, looking into Brooke's eyes. Lily ran into the house, jumping onto her mothers lap as Lydia ran behind her. Brooke and Karen quickly whipped the tears from their faces. "What's wrong?" Karen picked Lydia up and placed her on her lap.

"Lydia pulled my hair," Lily pointed at her sister. Karen smiled, looking at Lydia.

"Why would you pull your sisters hair?" Karen asked Lydia. Lydia frowned, looking at her grandmother.

"Because she's a brat!" Lydia shouted at her sister.

"I'm not a brat!" Lily shot back.

"Hey!" Brooke put her foot down, pointing at Lydia. "Don't call your sister a brat," Brooke demanded of her.

"Yes, you two have to be nice to each other. Your sisters." Karen told the both of them.

"But-" Lydia tried to explain her reason.

"No, you guys have to be there for each other." Karen begged them. "Now, say sorry to your sister." Karen demanded of Lydia. Lydia pouted, crossing her arms, she didn't want to apologize for something that Lyle did.

"Lydia Karen Scott," Brooke warned her. Lydia huffed.

"I'm sorry, Lyle." Lydia buried her face into Karen's shoulder, not wanting anyone to look at her.

"Okay, you guys go back outside," Karen tapped Lydia on the butt, Lydia and Lyle quickly ran back outside without saying another word. Karen smiled, seeing how beautiful the girls were. Brooke had a lot to be thankful for but she was mostly thankful for Karen. "I can't believe how fast they are growing up," Karen gushed.

"Yea, different than the pictures I've sent you." Brooke reminded her. Karen nodded, since Brooke moved out of Tree Hill; the only person that she kept in contact with was Karen. She owed her that much, Karen was the mother that Brooke wished that she had. When Brooke felt like she was going to fall apart, Karen was only one call away. "Thank you for not telling anyone about the girls," Brooke told Karen. Karen shrugged her shoulders, she had been keeping this secret since she found out about Brooke's pregnancy.

"It wasn't easy, Haley and Peyton kept pressuring me to find out where you were." Karen chuckled. Karen had always wondered how'd that went, she remembered Brooke telling how she was afraid to come back because of Haley and Peyton; she didn't want to see the disappointed look on their face. "They really care about you," Karen informed Brooke.

"I care about them too, and care about my girls." Brooke told Karen.

"Are you going to stay in Tree Hill?" Karen hoped that the words were yes and that she was going to stay with them. "I would like to see my grandchildren more often," Karen asked her. Brooke smiled, she reached into her purse and pulled out a bronze key. She had been waiting to say this for a long time.

"I bought a house down the street, so you can see them anytime you want." Brooke told her.

"Oh, Brooke," Karen teared up, quickly hugging her daughter. She had waited so long for Brooke to come back, and now she finally has. Brooke wasn't staying for Peyton or Haley, nor her friends. She was staying for herself, for Karen and for her daughters. This is the place that she wanted to raise her children, this was the place that she wanted to spend the rest of her life in. This was her home. "There's only one tree hill, Brooke Davis and It's your home." Karen whispered to Brooke.


	10. Chapter 10

Peyton sat there, trying to think of what she should tell Brooke. She didn't know how she was going to start off or tell her that she was letting Lucas join their wedding. Peyton had a lot going through her mind and she didn't have enough time to think about what she was going to say to Lucas. In five minutes, his plane would be landing and she would have to build the courage to talk to him. Jake focused on the road but couldn't help but think what Peyton was thinking about. There was a long silence, none of them saying anything but wanted to speak.

"Are you okay?" Jake placed his palm on her thigh. Peyton was angry with Jake, she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. It was five days until her wedding and Jake had invited Lucas Scott. She couldn't help but think about all the things that Lucas had done, she didn't want to see him.

"No," Peyton reminded him, still angry at the fact that they had to pick Lucas up from the airport. "I don't know why you didn't tell me that you called Lucas." Peyton said to him. Jake didn't know how many times that he would have to say sorry or tell her why he called Lucas.

"Lucas is my friend and I wanted him there," Jake said to her.

"Why?!" Peyton shouted.

"Because he's my best man!" Jake yelled back. Peyton was silent, she didn't know that Lucas was his best man. "I called him after we figured out the date of the wedding." Jake continued to say. Peyton glanced out the window, hearing what he had to say. "I just...Lucas has been there for me, I can't not invite him to the wedding." Jake told her. Peyton felt guilty, but she couldn't help feeling angry at Lucas. "And plus I didn't know if he was coming, I wasn't even sure he got my message."

"So, what are we going to do about Brooke?" Peyton raised her shoulders.

"One day they would have to face each other," Jake reminded her.

"Yes, but why before my wedding?" Peyton asked him.

"I'm sorry, Peyton." Jake pulled into the airport. Peyton was anxious to see Lucas, she wondered what he looked like since he had been gone. She was afraid of what might happen when Brooke sees Lucas. Peyton would have to tell Brooke before they see each other. Jake parked the car, he didn't want Peyton to be angry. "I love you, and in five days were going to get married-" Jake began to say.

"Hopefully," Peyton said. Jake looked at the airport doors and could see his old friend. Peyton felt her heart race, she couldn't speak. Lucas was taller, he had tan skin but he still looked the same. She was surprised that he looked the same after five years, and the memories of the both of them rolled around in her head. Peyton quickly whipped the joyous tear from her face. Jake quickly stepped out of the car, walking to Lucas and grabbing his bags. They hugged, not wanting to let go. Jake walked to the back of the car, putting his bags in the car. Peyton stepped out of the car, joy took over her body and she wasn't angry with him anymore. It was the smile on his face that made her forgive him. She opened her arms, embracing Lucas. It was different, he hugged tighter and he was buffer than the last time.

"I've missed you," Lucas whispered to her.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

Brooke heard a knock at her door, she gushed, she was excited for her friends to see her new house. Brooke opened the door with a curious Haley and Peyton, they didn't know what they were doing here at this large house. Brooke moved aside, letting Haley and Peyton walk into her new home. Peyton studied the house in amazement, it was a huge house with great interior design. Peyton only wished that her house was like this. There was a large television, and a large living room and kitchen. She imagined that her house could fit into this, it was twice the size of her house.

"This is bigger than my home," Haley chuckled, trying to take in the house. Brooke bit her lips, happy that her friends loved the house.

"So, you love it?" Brooke asked the both of them.

"Of course, it's not my style but it's great," Peyton shrugged her shoulders, jealous of the house.

"Good, because I can't get my money back." Brooke teased them. Peyton gasped, trying to gather on what Brooke said. Peyton hoped that Brooke bought the house, meaning that she was going to stay in Tree Hill.

"Wait, you bought this house? Your staying in Tree Hill?" Haley said excitedly. Brooke pulled the keys from her pocket, showing them that this was legit and she was going to stay in Tree Hill. Peyton was overwhelmed with happiness, she didn't know what to do. Her best friend came back, and now she was going to stay. This was everything that Peyton wanted, what she had been praying for. Haley ran into Brooke's arms, squeezing her tightly. "Oh my god," Haley said, joyous tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't believe this," Peyton hugged Brooke.

"Well, believe it bitches. Brooke Davis is here to stay." Brooke cheered. Peyton took a moment, realizing that Brooke was different. She was the old Brooke that they missed and loved. She had this bright smile on her face, not faking it this time. She had this glow and sparkle in her eyes, believing that things will get better. It made Peyton feel even worse to tell her that Lucas was back in town.

"I'm glad you're back, Brooke Davis." Peyton said honestly. Brooke didn't want to cry or think about the rough times that she had. She wanted to celebrate.

"We have to celebrate, Brooke Davis is back!" Haley said, trying to look for a glass of wine. Peyton was trying to stop herself from telling that Lucas was back, Brooke was so excited to start this new life. Haley felt overwhelmed, she was excited for this year that they were going share together. Haley thought this was long time coming and she was also excited that Lucas was back. "Brooke's staying in Tree Hill, and Lucas is back." Haley blurted out with a wide smile on her face. Brooke's smiled faded, quickly and a worried look covered her face. Peyton heart stopped, she was going to tell Brooke but not at this second.

"What?" Brooke asked them. Haley didn't know what to say, she thought that Brooke knew.

* * *

Brooke was panicking, she didn't know what she was going to do. She tried to tell herself not to worry and not letting the thought of Lucas being back effect her happiness. She couldn't help but feel scared and nervous. She hasn't seen Lucas in five years, she had so much anger and sadness. If she saw him, she wouldn't know what her first words would be. Why did you leave? Would he give her a solid answer? She wondered what he was thinking but mostly, she wondered if her daughters were okay. It only took her a few minutes to arrive at Karen's house, tears streamed down her face. She quickly shut her car door behind her, leaving the car on so that she could leave fast. She hoped that she was going to be here before Lucas showed up. She didn't have the energy to face him, she couldn't. If she saw him, she would break down in tears. Brooke ran up to the door, before she knocked, the door swung open with Lucas standing in front of her. He was older, dark circles under his eyes but still was the same Lucas five years ago. Brooke caught her breathe, stopping herself from taking another step. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas huffed, saying her name as if he was trying to apologize.


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke and Lucas walked along side each other, in loud silence. Lucas didn't know that silence could be so loud, he didn't know that Brooke could be so cold. She was a different person, he could tell that by the look on her face. She had her hands in her back pocket, staring at the ground as they walked together. Lucas was trying to find the words to apologize to Brooke, he wanted everything to be back to the way it was; and he understood that it was going to take a long time but he would wait forever. Lucas had been practicing what to say to Brooke since he arrived back in Tree Hill. "It's been a long time," Lucas told her the obvious. Brooke took in a deep breath, trying not to boil over and scream in his face. They had two daughters now, she would have to be civil with Lucas for their sake. Lucas was back, and Brooke knew that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. She would have to deal with him being back, no matter how much it was killing her inside. The answers that she so desperately wanted would have to wait.

"Five years," Brooke concluded. Brooke's words sent chills down Lucas' spine, he didn't know that it had been that long since he left. He thought it was longer since he had been away from Brooke. Those five years, he tutored himself knowing that he ruined something so perfect. He could have had a chance with a family. They walked in silence again, not knowing what to say to each other. Lucas couldn't say that he was sorry, she deserved more than that. Also, he didn't want to talk about his decisions all in one night, it would take some time.

"How have you been?" Lucas swallowed. Brooke took in a deep breath, she wanted make a smirk remark. _**Well, five years ago the man that I thought loved me, left me while I was pregnant without saying good-bye,**_ Brooke thought. She was telling herself that she couldn't say that, not know. Lucas was home and she imagined that he would want a relationship with his daughters.

"I've been fine," Brooke answered him. Lucas knew that was lie, he could tell that Brooke was still angry about him leaving. His mother told him everything that was happening since he was gone. He was proud of Brooke of becoming the strong woman that she was today. Brooke was tired of having a unwanted conversation with Lucas. All she wanted to do was run home and bury herself in her bed.

"I remember this street. I remember you telling me in your adorable way that people who are meant to be together always find each other in the end." Lucas smiled, looking down at Brooke. Brooke held her head down, not wanting to look Lucas in his eyes. She didn't think that ny of this was funny and she didn't want to think about the past.

"How about you, are you okay?" Brooke asked him, not really caring about it.

"Do you actually care?" Lucas asked her, seeing right through her words. Brooke stopped walking, if she turned this corner, she could walk home within five minutes. She didn't want to walk any further and she didn't want to talk to Lucas anymore. This was going nowhere and she didn't want to act like everything was fine.

"You're right, I don't." Brooke confessed, not holding her words back. Lucas could tell that this night was going to end but he still wanted to talk to Brooke for a few more minutes. Lucas just wanted to know if she forgives him or if she was capable of forgiving him. He had done so many horrible things to Brooke and he couldn't forgive himself. Brooke pulled out a letter from her back pocket, Lucas immediately knew that it was his letter that he left Brooke. Brooke handed Lucas the letter.

"You didn't read my letter," Lucas stated, taking the letter from her hands.

"No, I didn't." Brooke told him. "I didn't care what you had to say," Brooke informed him. "There was nothing that you could've said that would've made me forgive you." Brooke raised her shoulders, telling him honestly. Lucas realized that he had ruined something so perfect and so innocent. He could never come back from this, not ever. He was afraid that this was going to be goodbye, forever and he couldn't let that happen.

"I know what I did and I understand if you can't forgive me-" Lucas started to say.

"Lucas, What did you expect out of this?" Brooke wanted to know honestly. Lucas was afraid to answer that, because he knew that she wouldn't like it. Before he could say anything, she spoke again. "Did you want to me to leap into your arms and forgive you?" Brooke asked him.

"No," Lucas quickly said to her.

"Then what? Because right now, my only focus is making a living for my kids." Brooke told him.

"And I want to be apart of that-" Lucas tried to say.

"You don't get too!" Brooke shouted, she covered her mouth. She didn't know that she screamed until she saw the shocked look on Lucas' face. She hated that he suddenly showed up and wanted to be in their lives again. It was going to take more than an apology for him to come back in their lives. Lucas wasn't going to give up, he was going to fight for Brooke and his children. "I should go, I have put the kids to bed." Brooke tried to walk away but Lucas didn't want her to walk by herself.

"Let me just walk with you." Lucas followed behind as she quickly walked down the street.

"I don't need help, I can take care of myself." Brooke told him.

"I know," Lucas chuckled. Brooke was the toughest person that he knew, he looked up to her when they were in high school. "Brooke," Lucas called out to her but kept walking away from him. "Listen, I know that you hate me and you have every right to be. I'm just here to tell you that I'm not leaving your side again. I'm going to be here, every day. And I know that it'll get better," Lucas said to her. Brooke stopped, sharply turning around.

"And how are you so sure?" Brooke crossed her arms.

"Because you make me a better person and... were Brooke and Lucas. We'll get through anything." Lucas smiled a little, hoping that Brooke believed the same thing. Brooke looked to her right at her new house, she was only inches away from her door. She didn't want to talk anymore.

"Not this time." Brooke said to him, without saying another words; Brooke walked into her house and shutting the door behind. Lucas was left outside, wondering if this was ever going to go further. Lucas wasn't giving up on them, he believed that they would find each other again. Lucas smiled roughly, not wanting to admit that he was hurting inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas sat back in the seat, replaying his night over and over again. He replayed the disappointed and surprised look on Brooke's face when she first saw him. He imagined that it would be something different, that she would forgive him for what he did. He pulled out the unread letter that she gave back to him, he wondered why his dream became a nightmare. The reason why he left, the reason why he felt like he would never be good enough is all in this letter and she didn't read it. He was disappointed, he wished that she did and maybe she would have a kind heart towards him.

"She didn't even read the letter," Lucas huffed, Nathan glanced over at Lucas. They were ten minutes away from the rehearsal dinner. Nathan was nervous to see the reaction on everyone's face to know that Lucas was back in town. Nathan didn't know what to say to Lucas, he felt like he deserved it. Nathan didn't want Brooke to forgive Lucas, he didn't even want Lucas to be here but he would have deal with it. After Haley told Nathan what happened, he couldn't forgive Lucas for leaving. "I thought she would have." Lucas said to him.

"I mean, could you blame her? You left, without saying goodbye." Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, I wasn't expecting her to forgive me right away-" Lucas lied.

"Yes you were. You break her heart and then beg her to forgive you and Brooke, being sweet and forgiving person she is; she does, each time." Nathan reminded Lucas. Lucas could tell that this was going to the hardest week of his life.

"I'm running out of ideas," Lucas rubbed his head in frustration.

"Look, Lucas, I don't know what to tell you-" Nathan shrugged his shoulders. Lucas wanted to know what Brooke was thinking and there was something that he could do to change her mind about him.

"Do you know if she's okay or has she said anything about me?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"If you have questions about Brooke, I would suggest asking her yourself." Nathan answered him.

"I would but she hasn't answered my calls." Lucas shot back. Nathan didn't feel sorry for Lucas, he did this to himself and now he's paying the price for it. "She won't even see me," Lucas huffed.

"I get it, Lucas." Nathan raised his voice a little. "But she's happy," Nathan told him.

* * *

Brooke wrapped the gifts, trying ease her mind from last night. She couldn't focus on anything else but the words that Lucas told her. She was so afraid that she might forgive Lucas, that she might let him in again but she couldn't let him. She wanted to move on from him and leave the love they had behind. Peyton wondered what happened between Brooke and Lucas last night since Brooke hasn't spoken about it. Brooke wondered how she was going to tell her children that Lucas was their father.

"Are you okay?" Peyton said, going over the last details of her wedding.

"No, My ex is back in town." Brooke shot back, still angry that Lucas was back. She tried to tell herself not to be angry but it was hard for her. She didn't feel like Lucas deserved to be here and deserved to have a relationship with his children.

"So, what are you going to do?" Peyton asked her.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what's going to happen next. "I'm just going to avoid him until the wedding is over," Brooke tried to think of a reason why she should stay in town. Peyton didn't think that was the right option, Brooke was back and she deserved to be here. Her daughters loved it here and Peyton didn't want to risk Brooke of leaving again.

"Brooke, you know you can't do that." Peyton said to her. "Lucas is the father of those kids, he needs to be in their lives." Peyton reminded her.

"Why? He left, and that's he's fault. He can't just come back and try to start over." Brooke argued. Peyton could understand Brooke's reasoning for Brooke's anger. Peyton still didn't want Lucas to miss out on the moments that he already has. She hoped that she could change Brooke's mind.

"But he's trying, and that's what matters. I don't like this more than you do but we both know that Lucas isn't going to give up." Peyton told her. Brooke rolled her eyes, she wished he would stop calling her and asking how she was doing.

"Who gave Lucas my number?" Brooke looked up. Peyton paused, having a blank look on her face.

"I think Jake did," Peyton squinted.

"Of course," Brooke slammed the gift wraps on the ground.

"Do you think you could ever forgive him?" Peyton asked her. Brooke thought about it, she couldn't get past the fact that Lucas left out of their lives without saying another word.

"No," Brooke said honestly. "I cared about him more than anyone else in the world, and it wasn't enough for him. He left like it was easy for him," Brooke pleaded her reason for not forgiving him. Peyton couldn't say anything else after that, she couldn't argue with it. Peyton felt sorry for Brooke and she wished that there was something that she could do take make her best friend happy. Brooke was supposed to be at the wedding, not Lucas.

"Is there any way that we can not invite him to the wedding?" Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke chuckled, sitting back down in front of Peyton as she helped with gift wrapping for the guests that were coming.

"Well, since he's already here and he's probably Jake's best man, I don't think so." Brooke laughed. Peyton laughed with her, only trying to give it a chance.

* * *

Lucas would take each chance that he had, to fix things with Brooke. There wasn't a moment where he wasn't thinking about her or thinking about how he could fix things. He would stay up all night, wondering what would happen if he stayed. He wondered what would happen if they stayed together. He had so much regret in his life, he never knew this would be one of them. Lucas told himself that he would keep trying until he finally knew that Brooke didn't love him anymore, and that's when he would stop. Lucas walked outside, holding the glass of wine in his hand. He felt more comfortable around her, seeing how she was slowly opening up with him. Lucas hasn't spoken to Brooke since last night, and he wanted to talk to her more. Brooke heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see Lucas walking towards her with a smile.

"Oh god," Brooke mumbled to herself, not wanting to have this conversation. She parted away from everyone so she could clear her head, and focus on herself instead of worrying about everyone else around her.

"I thought you might need a refill," Lucas suggested, sitting next to her. Brooke looked at her empty glass, if she was ever going to get through the conversation or the night; she would have to get drunk. She grabbed the bottle from Lucas' hand, quickly pouring her full glass.

"Thank you," Brooke said to him, she poured the wine until it was at the top; almost spilling over. Lucas raised his eyebrow, surprised that Brooke would pour so much. "Did you say hi to everyone?" Brooke asked him, wondering why he was here with her. Lucas took a gulp of the red wine, sitting back in his chair.

"No, not yet." Lucas huffed, only wanting to focus on one thing.

"Why?" Brooke chuckled, sitting back in her chair.

"Because I'm not here for them," Lucas turned to look at her but Brooke kept her eyes on the sky. She didn't care that Lucas was here for her, she didn't care that he was sorry for what he did. All she wanted was for him to leave Tree Hill and never show his face. She would be fine with that. Lucas felt like Brooke wasn't sure that he meant what he said, it just pushed him to try harder. "I know you hat me right now-" Lucas continued to say before Brooke interrupted him.

"I don't hate you," Brooke corrected him. Lucas sat up, wondering if he heard the words correctly out of Brooke's mouth. This was the moment that he had been waiting for. "I think it's more than just hate. I despise you," Brooke sassed. The hopefulness in his eyes disappeared quickly, disappointed that Brooke hated him more. Brooke didn't want to give into Lucas' charm, and his sweet words. It wasn't going to work this time, it was three days until the wedding and Lucas was losing precious time.

"It's okay, I'll wait." Lucas relaxed. Brooke stood up from her chair, and grabbing her wine. She didn't want to talk to Lucas anymore because the conversation was going nowhere. He would keep telling her that he wasn't leaving and she would tell him that she doesn't care.

"You're apart of the wedding and I have to deal with it, I wish I didn't but I'm doing this for Peyton. I don't want to be friends with you, I don't want to talk to you...I just...I want you to leave me alone." Brooke begged him. Lucas stood up, he didn't want Brooke to feel like she was alone. Lucas had a lot that he had to make up for, and Brooke was going to have to be the first one. He felt sorry for Brooke and all he wanted to do was make it right, no matter how long it took. He would be here forever, as long as Brooke was by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily placed her dolls inside her dresser, hiding them from Lydia so she wouldn't take them. Lily had this joy inside her heart, always excited to play with Jamie and hang out with her grandmother every weekend. This was something different than leaving with her other grandmother. Lily did miss Victoria but she loved this vacation that she was one. She had the best time with Haley and Peyton, learning about her mother when she was young. Lydia walked in, jumping onto her bed and let out a heavy, tired sign. Lily walked over to her bed, knowing that it was time for them to sleep. Brooke walked into the room after Lydia, making sure that she listened to her demands. Brooke smiled at them, embracing her children as they tucked themselves into their sheets. Brooke grabbed the small chair from the play table that was in their room, she pulled it up between the both of them.

"I love you both," Brooke smiled at them. "You know that right?" Brooke asked them.

"Yea," Lydia answered for the both of them.

"You tell us all the time," Lily concluded.

"Of course you do," Brooke winked, tapping her hand on Lydia's leg. Brooke didn't want to doubt the fact that her daughters didn't know how much she loved them. She showed them how much she loved them and she would tell them. Brooke had to build up the courage to tell them that their father was back. They deserve to know who he is and be in his life. Even though Brooke hated what Lucas did, she couldn't keep his children away from him. She couldn't be selfish and she realized that. "Do you remember that man from grandmas house?" Brooke asked the girls.

"Yea, he was nice." Lily stated. "He played with my dolls with me," Lily answered her. Brooke chest felt tight.

"He is a nice man," Brooke began to say before she was interrupted by Lydia.

"He's our father isn't he?" Lydia asked her mother. Brooke was surprised, curious to know how Lydia found out. Brooke tried not to make obvious and keep them from knowing their father. Brooke nodded, ashamed that she finally told her daughters.

"How do you know?" Brooke tried to keep the tears from falling. Lydia reached under her pillow, pulling out a photo. Lydia handed the old photo to Brooke. Brooke felt her hands shake a little, she didn't have any words to explain why she kept it from them. It was a photo of Brooke and Lucas, on the beach as they kissed and embraced each other. Brooke whipped the tears from her eyes, she had missed those happier times and the old Lucas that she once knew. Brooke kept this picture to herself after Lucas left, so she could be reminded of what he left and ruined. "I've been looking for this," Brooke looked up at the two girls. She would have to explain a lot. "Your father was a great man, and he loved you both, so so much. So much that he would sacrifice everything just so you can be happy, even if it meant his happiness." Brooke didn't know why Lucas left, she didn't even know why he was back but he wanted his daughters to have comfort. She didn't want them to be angry at him for leaving.

"He went to the military?" Lily asked her.

"Yes." Brooke nodded. "He didn't want to go but he had too, there was no other choice."

"Then why didn't he call?" Lydia began to ask. "Why didn't ask how we were doing?" Lydia asked again.

"Maybe he was scared...maybe he couldn't," Brooke raised her shoulders, not knowing how to answer her question. "You guys should get to bed, we have a busy day in the morning." Brooke kissed Lydia on the forehead, she walked over Lily and did the same. Lydia and Lily was curious to know what their mother was hiding but knew they couldn't ask the harsh questions. They would have to leave it alone for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas had been spending hours trying on different types of suits, each one they told him that they were different but they all looked the same to him. He felt like it was complete waste of time, he had a spare suit in his closet that he could wear. He didn't want to waste his money on a suit that he didn't like. Lucas huffed, turning around for the designer as the man measured Lucas. Lucas held his hands out, waiting for the fitting to be over. Lucas clinched his jaw once he felt the mans hands crawled up his thigh. Lucas wiggled his right leg, warning the older man.

"Watch it, I have a wife." Lucas looked down at the man. The older man looked up at him, having a slight smirk on his face as he knew that Lucas Scott was single. Everyone knew what happened between Lucas and Brooke, the town talks and listens to every gossip story.

"Right," The man stood up, grabbing his tape and ruler from Lucas. "You blew that five years ago." He snapped back. Lucas felt his anger boil over, his eyes were wide open; he almost looked crazed. The older man took a step back from Lucas, realizing what he had said to him. Nathan chuckled a little, seeing how Lucas was getting worked up for nothing.

"What did you just say?" Lucas took a step towards him, bundling his fist. The man grabbed his equipment and quickly ran off into the hallway. Lucas watched as he ran away, he still didn't feel as if there was something done about his rude comment. Lucas hated that everyone thought he knew him and knew the reason why he left.

"I wasn't expecting that," Nathan chuckled a little, trying to hide his smile from his furious brother. Lucas took off his vest, not wanting any part of this, he thought it was ridiculous and all he wanted to do was go home.

"You think this is funny," Lucas eyes darted.

"I don't think none of this is funny," Nathan said to him. "What's funny is you coming back into town expecting to get Brooke back." Nathan said doubtfully. Lucas huffed, he untied his tie, trying to breathe in the cold air of the store. He didn't want to talk about Brooke, especially to someone that would never understand. Lucas didn't care what Nathan had to say, he was going to get Brooke back, no matter how long it took. "You think this is some type of game," Nathan stood up from his chair.

"I don't think this is a freaking game!" Lucas slammed his tie on the ground, walking up to Nathan. "None of this is a game," Lucas began to say. "Do you think that it's not eating me up inside to see what i've done to her?!" Lucas yelled. Nathan took a step back, not wanting Lucas to yell in his face before he would get angry. "She's different now, she's not the same Brooke that I knew and it's my fault. I know that but it's my job to make it right and that's what I'm going to do." Lucas confessed. Lucas saw a shadow walking on the streets of tree hill, he looked past Nathan and saw Brooke walking down the street. Lucas ran past Nathan without saying a word.

"Where are you going?!" Nathan yelled, trying to get his attention before he left but it was too late. Lucas squinted his eyes from the bright sun that was shining down on him. He saw Brooke on the other side of the road, walking into Karen's cafe. Lucas felt relief, but curious. He quickly crossed the street, jogging into the cafe to catch Brooke. He walked into the packed cafe, he looked through the seats of people and couldn't find Brooke. He saw a cashier checking someone out, he moved past people.

"Hey, do you know where my friend went," Lucas began to say.

"It would be nice if you'd describe her," The young girl said to him.

"She's about this high," Lucas placed his hand against his shoulder, showing how tall Brooke was. "She has beautiful hazel eyes, brown hair, an amazing girl-" Lucas began to say. "And she has dimples when she smiles or when she makes that adorable laugh."

"Okay, dude, that's enough." The young girl told him. "I think you're talking about Brooke Davis," The girl began to say.

"Yes!" Lucas said with excitement.

"It would've been nice if you started off with that, so you wouldn't have wasted my precious five minutes. She went up there." The young girl pointed towards the ceiling. Lucas didn't know that Brooke knew about the roof and if she has ever been up there. Lucas wanted to thank the young girl, she reminded him of a younger Brooke.

"Thanks, uh," Lucas squinted his eyes as he looked at the name tag.

"Iris," Iris winked at him, showing him her name tag.

"Iris, Thanks." Lucas quickly walked to the back of the kitchen, running up the stairs that led to the roof. He opened the door, the heat of the weather warmed him up again. He saw Brooke sitting in a chair as looked out into the sky. Brooke looked back, seeing Lucas slowly walking towards her.

"Are you stalking me now?" Brooke asked him, not looking at him. Lucas pulled a chair next to hers, taking a seat.

"Don't act like you don't like it," Lucas teased her. Brooke wanted to take this time to reflect on her thoughts about Lucas being back and him having a relationship with his children.

"I told the girls about you," Brooke stated. Lucas was curious to know what the girls said and what they thought.

"What did they say?" Lucas asked her.

"They already knew who you were." Brooke chuckled, pulling out a picture from her pocket and handing it to Lucas. Lucas looked down at the picture, remembering the exact moment. He chuckled, remembering how much Brooke had put him through to become her boyfriend. Lucas missed the old times but he had to focus on what was happening now, and that was his daughters. Lucas handed the picture back to Brooke, not wanting to reflect on the past. He looked out into the distance, changing the excited look on his face. "I told them the reason why you left is because of the military," Brooke began to say.

"That is why I left." Lucas corrected her. Brooke rolled her eyes, she didn't believe that's the reason why he left.

"They asked why didn't you call or even write if you were in the military." Brooke said to him. Lucas tensed up, he told himself that he couldn't avoid the conversation anymore. "I lied and told them that you couldn't or maybe you were scared." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to keep lying to my daughters, sooner or later you're going to have to tell them." Brooke informed him.

"And what am I supposed to tell them?" Lucas quickly asked.

"I don't know, maybe start off by telling them why you really left." Brooke shot back. "Lucas, they believe that you abandoned them and it's all their fault. I could see it in their eyes, I know what that looks like." Brooke huffed, standing up from the chair. "I don't know, Lucas, figure it out." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, wanting him to figure this out on his own. Lucas watched as she started to walk away.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucas walked into the huge home, wondering how everyone would react with him being back home. He heard conversation in the living room, he walked over with a beer in his head. The room became silent. Mouth, Millicent, Jake, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Lily, Lydia, Millicent, Jamie and Jenny continued to stare at Lucas. They all knew what happened to Brooke and Lucas, and they were all on Brooke's side except for Jake. Jake understood where Lucas was coming from and he felt Lucas didn't deserve to have his back turned. Jake wanted to be there for Lucas, even if they weren't. Jake stood up, the first person to hug Lucas. Lucas patted Jake on the back, trying not to focus on the awkward stares. Haley was next, she quickly hugged Lucas for the lost time. She was excited for Lucas to be back but was furious with him for what happened to Brooke.

"Please, let's not have everyone rush in all at once." Peyton teased at the silence and the surprised face. Millicent heard the news that Lucas was coming back but she thought it was just a joke. Lucas hasn't been in Tree Hill in five years and now, suddenly he's back. Millicent looked over at Brooke, she could see how uncomfortable she was around Lucas. She was more quiet, not wanting to be around and had this angry look on her face. "Lucas, do you want something to drink-" Peyton began to say between the awkward silence but saw the bud-light beer in his hand. "Never mind," Peyton told herself to be quiet and not say anything else awkward.

"Are you okay?" Millicent leaned in next to Brooke, whispering in her ear.

"He acts like everything is okay when it's not," Brooke whispered back, keeping her eyes on her children. Lucas couldn't keep his eyes away from Lily and Lydia, he wished that he could tell him who he was but he afraid. He was afraid to tell them what he did to his mother and how much of a coward he was being. Millicent didn't know how to help Brooke, she wasn't an expert in this situation and she didn't know what to do.

"We can leave if you want," Millicent suggested. Peyton could hear Brooke and Millicent whispering to each other, she couldn't help but try to listen to what they were saying. She wanted to know if Brooke was okay and if she was able to be in the same room with Lucas being here. Brooke shook her head, joining in back into the group conversation.

"So," Haley cleared her throat. "Lucas, where have you been...I mean beside the military for five years." Haley sarcastically laughed. The room became silent, Peyton really wished that they wouldn't have started this conversation now. Lucas knew that Haley would ask this question but he wanted to talk to her alone. "No letters, no calls-" Haley began to say. Peyton felt like this was getting serious, she didn't want the kids to listen to this, just in case.

"Alright, kids, time for bed." Peyton clapped her hands, demanding that they should go to bed. Millicent saw the opportunity to leave this conversation and she took it. She didn't want to hear what Lucas had to say and she felt uncomfortable talking about the topic.

"I think I'm gonna go to be bed too, it's getting late." Millicent quickly stood up from the couch.

"Me too," Mouth and Skills said all at once, standing up from their single chair. Millicent walked past everyone, walking outside to her car. Skills tapped Lucas on the shoulder, knowing that this was going to be a hell of a night. "Good luck," Skills told him.

"Glad to have you back Lucas." Mouth told him. Jake took in a deep breath, looking over at Peyton, wondering if they should go as well. Peyton walked over to Jake, grabbing his hand and disappearing down the hallway to the guest room. Lucas swallowed, taking a seat in front of Haley. Nathan sat beside her, wanting to hear Lucas' excuse. Brooke was trying to tell herself to get up, she wanted to leave but she couldn't move a muscle. A part of her wanted to hear what he had to say but another part of her told her to leave so that she could move on.

"I should go," Brooke stood up. Lucas didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay and here this from him. If he wanted to fix things, he would have to show Brooke that he regretful for what he did.

"No, please, stay." Lucas begged.

"I have to put my kids to bed," Brooke looked down at him, quickly disappearing down the hallway. Lucas groaned, not knowing what he was doing wrong. He didn't know how else he was going to fix this or how he was going to explain to Brooke why he left. Every feeling that he ever had was in the letter that he wrote to Brooke. Haley was still furious with Lucas, she wanted an answer from him.

"What were you thinking?" Haley asked him.

"I wasn't," Lucas answered back.

"You left Brooke while she was pregnant, how could you do that?" Haley argued with him.

"I was scared, okay? I was scared out of my damn mind. I was scared that I would ruin something so perfect," Lucas explained. "I was scared that I might become like my dad." Lucas told them. Nathan still didn't believe that Lucas left because of that, they could have talked about this and advoided it all.

"You could have told us," Nathan told Lucas.

"I know and I should have but I was so focused on failing that I didn't want to take a chance." Lucas explained to them.

"So, you left." Haley stated.

"I didn't want to leave, I was drafted into the military." Lucas said to them.

"Yes, the military that you applied for without telling anyone, not even your mother." Haley shot back. "Lucas what is going with you?" Haley asked him. Lucas thought back to when he finished high school, he remembered that he wanted to be the right man for Brooke and right now, he would have to be completely honest with her.

"I applied to the military after I graduated high school," Lucas confessed.

"Why?" Nathan asked him.

"Because..." Lucas cleared his throat. "Because I wanted to make Brooke happy, I wanted to support us both and the children that we might have. I knew that one day I was going to marry Brooke and spend the rest of my life with her. I knew that I couldn't do that with my false writing dream, I would have to do more." Lucas began to say. Haley felt her heart skip a beat, she didn't know that Lucas felt that way. "The night that I found out I was drafted was the same night that I found out Brooke was pregnant. Her mother came by the house...and she just got inside my head, made me believe that I was going to be a bad father. I already had doubts, she just gave me the answers that I needed." Lucas explained to Haley and Nathan. Haley still didn't believe that was enough. "And I'm trying to start things again with brooke-" Lucas started to say.

"What?" Haley asked him. "No," Haley told him.

"I have to explain why I left," Lucas said to her. Haley didn't agree, she felt like Lucas should just leave it alone. "She's all I have, and all I want." Lucas told them.

"Lucas, you have to understand that Brooke doesn't want to be with you anymore." Haley tried to explain to him. Lucas shook his head, he didn't want to believe that. He couldn't imagine the rest of his life without her. Haley saw the disappointed look on his face, his hung low and his eyebrows narrowed. He was devastated to the thought of Brooke leaving forever.

"I have to keep trying, Hales." Lucas said to them both.


	16. Chapter 16

Peyton was excited for the night she was going to have, she wondered what adventures that they have together. Peyton placed her crown on her head, thinking that it was a little extra. Brooke stood behind her, looking into the mirror. They imagined what Peyton would look like on her wedding day, when everything was placed together. Brooke placed a soft hand on her shoulders, smiling at the beautiful bride to be.

"I can't believe I'm getting married," Peyton smiled.

"I can't believe that you're getting married to Jake," Brooke chuckled. Peyton turned around, she thought the same thing. She always believed that she would marry Lucas but destiny had a different direction. She was excited for what was going to become of them, she was also excited for the rest of their lives. Peyton shrugged her shoulders, blushing as she thought about Jake. "I'm so happy for you, Peyton." Brooke hugged her quickly, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "You deserve to be happy," Brooke whispered to her. Peyton pulled away, looking Brooke into her eyes. Peyton noticed that Brooke was trying to advoid Lucas as much as she could. When Brooke saw Lucas, she would just walk the other direction.

"You deserve to be happy too," Peyton raised her eyebrow. "Lucas?" Peyton questioned her. Brooke swallowed, turning away from Peyton, trying to distract herself from the conversation that she didn't want to have.

"What about him?" Brooke said, placing her jacket over her shoulder. Brooke tried to grab her purse but Peyton stopped her.

"You know what I mean," Peyton sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Brooke huffed, sitting next to Peyton. Brooke wished that Peyton would just let it go and they could just forget about it. "I haven't really spoke to Lucas but he really misses you," Peyton assured her. Brooke didn't care how much Lucas missed her, he was the reason that he left, it wasn't because of her. Brooke didn't care about how Lucas felt.

"He choice to leave," Brooke raised her shoulder, not understanding why everyone was on his side. "I never asked him too," Brooke answered her. Peyton was nervous that this was going to take some time but Brooke would have to find a way to forgive him.

"Brooke, you're going to have to forgive him. Not for yourself but for your daughters." Peyton reminded her. Brooke bit her lip, of course she would. Brooke didn't want to forgive him, he still had to explain why he left and he hasn't done that yet. Brooke realized that she hasn't given him a chance to say what he had to say. There was apart of her that wanted to know why he left but the other part of her didn't want to hear his words.

"I can't," Brooke confessed. "I'm so angry," Brooke narrowed her eyebrows. "What kind of man leaves his children?" Brooke squinted her eyes as she asked Peyton. Peyton took in a deep breath, trying to think of an answer. She had never heard of someone doing that, except for Jenny's mother.

"To protect them from themselves," Peyton answered her, looking off into the distance. Brooke looked at her, shocked at her answer. Brooke never thought of that, she didn't believe that there was something wrong with Lucas. They were perfect and she didn't think that they had any problems. "Lucas has done everything wrong, but he regrets everything." Peyton said to her. "He loves you Brooke, he loved you so much that he left." Peyton assured her. Brooke stood up from the bed, having enough of this conversation. Brooke grabbed her purse, they were going to be late if they continued to talk.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Brooke said to her. Brooke walked out of the room, leaving Peyton behind. Brooke turned the corner, hitting something hard. A loud groant escaped her mouth, she looked up and saw Lucas staring down at her. Brooke took a step back, placing her purse on her shoulder. She looked away from his eyes, still angry at the man that left her alone. Lucas stared at Brooke, she had a blue dress on her, her makeup was done and her hair was place in a high ponytail. Lucas felt his heart race a thousand times, he couldn't speak. Brooke noticed that Lucas was staring at her, and she noticed that she was still standing in front of him. "You look beautiful..." Lucas began to speak. Brooke opened her mouth, about to make a smart comment but Lucas stopped her. "Like always," Lucas corrected himself, he had this cocky smirk that made Brooke gush. Brooke didn't say a word. "A thank you would be nice-" Lucas started to say.

"Thank you," Brooke quickly said, not wanting to hear another word escape his mouth. She didn't like the feelings coming back, she tried to stop them but she couldn't. Lucas could see that she was opening up a little, they would have small conversations.

"How are you?" Lucas asked her.

"I've fine since the last time you asked me," Brooke shot back. Lucas chuckled, loving how sassy she was towards him.

"Well, have fun tonight but not too much fun. I don't want to carry you home tonight." Lucas teased her. Brooke rolled her eyes, thinking that Lucas was being dramatic.

"You never carried me home," Brooke told him.

"I always carried you home," Lucas reminded her and he was telling the truth. Brooke and Lucas would have the time of their lives at parties and Lucas would always end up taking Brooke home. Brooke didn't want to think of the precious memories that they had, she wanted to move on from everything. Brooke looked at his goofy smile, she couldn't help but laugh a little. Lucas stared at her wide smile, she tried to hide by covering her mouth. "You still have that beautiful smile," Lucas rested his thumb on her chin, making her look up at him.

"It never left, even when you did." Brooke told her, removing his hand away from her face. "I have to go," Brooke moved past him, leaving him in silence. Peyton followed behind her, not giving Lucas attention like he wanted. Everyone treated Lucas like he was a ghost, except for Jake.

* * *

Lucas took a sip of the beer, not wanting to drink a lot. All he could think about was Brooke and having her back in his arms. It was almost midnight and the girls had been out all night. Jake turned up the stereo, playing the classic rock. Everyone danced around Lucas, enjoying the party that they were throwing for Jake until he was getting married the next day. Jake was having the time of his life, he was going to marry the love of his life tomorrow and he couldn't be happier. Mouth danced with Jake, chugging the beer down his throat. Nathan sat across from Lucas, continuing to stare at him while he drunk his beer. All night, Lucas had been staring off into the distance thinking about Brooke Davis.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan tapped Lucas on the leg, grabbing his attention. Lucas snapped of his imagination, focusing his attention on Nathan. He didn't want to admit that he was thinking about Brooke but she was everything that he thought about.

"Brooke," Lucas said honestly. Nathan raised his eyebrow, not wanting to touch on the subject. Nathan felt sorry for him, since he knew why Lucas left but this was something that he made. Nathan didn't understand why Lucas didn't know this was going to happen after he left. Skills sat down next to Nathan, hearing that they were talking about Brooke. Skills was completely drunk, not knowing who he was talking but he just wanted to make conversation.

"Dude, to her, you were just...gone." Skills reminded Lucas. Lucas nodded, knowing that damage that he made. He regretted everything that has ever happened to him. When Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes, she was a different person from before. She was still angry that he left, and he wanted to know what he could do to make it better.

"Maybe I still am," Lucas swallowed, looking sadly at her friends. Nathan wanted to help his friend but he still didn't know the first thing to do. Brooke didn't want anything to do with Lucas and she made that pretty clear.

"Just keep trying, she'll come around." Skills laid his head down on the couch, trying to keep the room from spinning. Lucas took a last sip of his beer, placing the beer on the table. He needed to have a moment to himself, he couldn't focus with the music and the voices around him. Lucas stood up, grabbing his keys. "Where are you going?" Skills closed his eyes, asking Lucas.

"Out," Lucas placed his coat on, leaving the boys to themselves. Lucas took a long walk, not knowing where he was going but all he could think about was Brooke and how much he screwed up. He remembered the conversation that he had with Karen, she told him that he would have to keep fighting; even if he wanted to give up. Lucas feared that Brooke might be gone forever, that she might turn her head away from him. Lucas tortured himself by reminding himself how much he hurt his daughters and Brooke. Lucas walked up to the river court, not realizing that there was someone already there. Brooke Davis.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas placed his hands in his pocket, staring at the young girl that was sitting on the bench with the moonlight shining behind her. Lucas felt afraid to walk up to her, he was afraid to talk to her because he knew how much he hurt her. He reminded himself all the reasons why he loves Brooke and the memories that they shared together. The memory that always gives him courage is every moment that he made Brooke smile, that's all he could see in the back of his mind. Her smile and her contagious laugh. Brooke was trying to clear her head from all of the planning and partying that Peyton and the girls were doing. Brooke didn't feel the spirit of hanging out and putting on a fake smile. She just wanted to be alone, and figure out what she was going to do about Lucas. All she could think about was Lucas and wondering if she should forgive him or not. They had so much history and Brooke didn't want to give up and throw it all away. Lucas quickly walked over to her, sitting next to her as they stared off into the distance. There was silence between them both, trying to build the courage to speak to one another.

"Not in a partying mood?" Brooke asked him, curious to know what Lucas was doing there. Lucas took in a deep breath, he didn't want to joke with Brooke anymore. He didn't want to party because Brooke was all he could think about. He was completely miserable, thinking that he would never get a chance with Brooke again. Lucas wanted Brooke to know how he felt and wished that she would forgive him. He was trying every chance he had to tell her why, and she would always walks away from him. This was serious to him, he wanted to know if he had a chance with her. He wanted to know if she was willing to have him back in her life. Lucas didn't say a word, just wanting to sit in the silence. "Me either," Brooke put a smile on her face. Lucas could smell the alcohol on her breath, he could tell that she was completely drunk. Brooke was swaying back and forth, her eyes were low and her cheeks were rosy red. Lucas was jealous that Brooke was drunk, maybe this conversation wouldn't be so hard. Brooke didn't hear a word escape Lucas' mouth, she was doing all the talking. Brooke thought it was odd that Lucas wasn't speaking, since that's all he did when he saw her. "What's wrong with you?" Brooke giggled, looking up at him.

"I screwed up," Lucas began to say. Brooke became silent, knowing where he was going with this. "I screwed up something so perfect because I was afraid," Lucas narrowed his eyebrows, understanding what he did wrong. "I left the girl that I love without saying goodbye-" Lucas continued. Brooke didn't want to talk about how much Lucas screwed up, she just wanted a moment to clear her mind. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know what he wanted her to say.

"That was an asshole move." Brooke licked her chapped lips, still having the bitter taste of the wine she drank.

"I was an asshole," Lucas thought back to when they were kids. When he was young, every chance he had with Brooke; he would ruin because of his selfishness. It took five years for Lucas to realize how much he needed Brooke in his life. "...and you still loved me. Even when I had my doubts, you still were there for me." Lucas confessed to her. They caught each others eyes, looking at one another. Lucas felt sick to his stomach of himself, Brooke would forgive Lucas and tell him that she would always love him. "I didn't want you to spend the rest of your life, trying to fix me. You deserved to have happy life-" Lucas confessed a part of the reason why he left. He felt so guilty for betraying Brooke, he didn't know what words would explain how much he loved her, so he would say them all.

"You were my life," Brooke told him. "You were the one thing that made me happy, you meant the world to me." Brooke swallowed. Lucas wished that she wouldn't have told him, his heart sank to him stomach and he clinched his jaw. He could see the pain her eyes and hear the pain in her voice. What he thought before, it was all wrong. Lucas wished that he would have just told Brooke the truth five years ago, maybe she would still be by her side.

"I'm not going to say sorry-" Lucas began to say, knowing that Brooke was sick of hearing those words out of his mouth. Brooke closed her eyes.

"Please, don't." Brooke begged him. She could remember all the times that he told her that he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again, then he would break her heart once more. She couldn't stand to hear him say sorry anymore, if she did, she would think that she would scream at the top of her lungs.

"But I am going to show you each day how sorry I am and I'm going to prove to you that I can be the man that you deserve." Lucas stood up from the bench. Brooke felt something inside of her open up, almost like she was finally breathing again. She hated the feeling, and she wanted it to go away. Lucas grabbed his phone from his pocket, pressing a single button and placing it on the bench. There was a moment of silence, and then a piano and violion chord started to play from his phone. It was a beautiful. He held out his hand, wanting to dance with Brooke. Brooke chuckled, she listened to the music and she couldn't deny that she didn't want to take his hand. Brooke's hand fit perfectly in Lucas', she felt nervous but she missed how he touched her. Brooke savored the moment, closing her eyes for a second and felt the memories flush. Lucas helped her up from the bench, standing in front of the beautiful girl. Brooke wrapped her arms around his beck and rested her head on his chest. They swayed back and forth, melting into each others arms. Lucas had missed this, more than Brooke had ever thought he did. "I was so lost without you, Brooke." Lucas whispered in her ear. Brooke felt remorse for Lucas, in the moment that they had together.

"I know I've gone about this wrong way and I made things really complicated," Brooke began to say.

"Just a little," Lucas teased, Brooke chuckled.

"You have to believe that I'm doing what I think is right." Brooke denied Lucas' apology. Lucas spun her under his arm and she let go of his hand. Lucas knew that it was going to take more than just a couple days to bring Brooke back. They stood feet away from each other, seeing the disappointed look in both of their faces.

"I'm not giving up on us, I'm going to be here for you, I'm not leaving." Lucas said to her.

"You said that last time," Brooke reminded him.

"It's different,"

"You said that last time too." Brooke said sadly, not wanting to cry anymore. "And I believed you," Brooke swallowed, she didn't want to stand here anymore. She turned around, almost tripping on her feet. Lucas quickly caught her before she fell on her face. Brooke wasn't able to walk or drive herself home.

"Alright," Lucas said to her, beginning to pick her up.

"No, Lucas," Brooke tried to say, trying to balance by herself but she wasn't able.

"Let me do this, you're drunk and you can't walk or drive home." Lucas picked her up, resting her in his arms. Lucas huffed, realizing how much Brooke had weight. "Wow," Lucas teased her.

"Shut up," Brooke giggled.

* * *

Lucas walked into Peyton and Jake's home, wondering if the boys were still awake. The house was completely dark but Lucas could hear someone in the kitchen. He walked in, seeing Peyton pouring her some water and taking advil. Peyton noticed that Lucas was walking towards her, a curious smile on her face. Peyton could tell that Lucas had been crying for some time, she could see it in his red eyes and puffy.

"Talk to Brooke, huh?" Peyton smiled, swallowing the pills as she waited for the answer. Lucas chuckled, not thinking that it was noticeable.

"Yes, it didn't go so well." Lucas said to her. Peyton placed the glass on the table.

"What do you expect Lucas?" Peyton asked him. "I mean you left her while she was pregnant and suddenly your back and want to rekindle things. I don't blame her." Peyton told him. Lucas huffed, leaning against the counter. Peyton didn't want to talk about this anymore because it would just make her angry. She had other things to worry about like her wedding was tomorrow. "Do you have your speech for tomorrow?" Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"Yes," Lucas pulled out a piece of paper.

"Alright, let me hear it." Peyton cleared her throat.

"What? Are you serious?" Lucas asked her. Peyton grabbed a wine glass from the pantry, she opened it up and wanted to know that she was serious.

"Yes, I'm not going to have you read a boring speech. It needs to be epic." Peyton told him. Lucas raised his eyebrow, he didn't now how epic he could get.

"Epic?" Lucas asked her. Peyton took a sip of the wine, ready to hear what he had to say. "Alright, here I go, As the poet Dante once said, "A great flame follows a little spark." When Jake met Peyton, there was a little spark. I know because I talked to him the next day. From the way he talked about her, this girl he chatted up at a party, I could tell this spark was something special. You two are great together. May the flame burn long—and may sparks continue to the bride and groom. Cheers." Lucas raised the wine bottle and took a sip of the wine. Peyton liked it, she thought that this was going to be a nice event that everyone was going to be brought together. "I have another one if you want," Lucas turned the page over. Peyton felt like her head was sworming and in ten hours, she would get married to the man that she loved.

"Okay," Peyton said to him.

"In preparation for this day, I Googled "heartfelt best man speech" and I found a website with thousands of different speech examples that I could pay to see. But I'm cheap, so I'm just winging it. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Lucas. I've known Jake since we were freshmen at Tree Hill High. I remember most about Jake was this giant Styx poster he put up in the room. Seriously, who was into Styx in 2006? Anyway, I got to know Jake, I realized he's a pretty great guy. He let me have his $300 chemistry textbook. He was there for me when I had no one. And Peyton. She's one of my good friend too. Peyton, thank you for rescuing me when I got a flat tire and being there for me. You're the best. And for introducing me to all the bridesmaids. Oh wait, you still need to do that. Really, you two are the best friends I could ask for. And, more importantly, you're the best _together_. You deserve all the happiness in the world. May your marriage be filled with laughter and love. And may this be just the beginning of a great romance. I hope I did okay winging it. Here's to the bride and groom. Cheers!" Lucas continued to say.

"That's great, I like the first one better," Peyton began to say. It's been almost an hour and Lucas was running through a million speeches that he could make up in his head. Peyton felt herself dosing off, trying to stay away with Lucas' speech.

"Okay, one more," Lucas said to her.

"No, no, no more practice speeches." Peyton begged him. "I just want to go to bed." Peyton asked him.

"Okay, one more," Lucas said to her, pulling out a paper from his pocket.

"Alright, one more and then I'm going to bed." Peyton warned him.

"Okay," Lucas cleared his throat. "Dear, Brooke Davis," Lucas began to read. Peyton gasped, noticing that it wasn't a speech, that it was the letter he wrote to Brooke five years ago.

"Oh my god, is that the letter you wrote to Brooke?" Peyton asked him, she had been wondering what it said.

"Yes," Lucas told her.

"Can I read it?" Peyton asked him, Lucas handed her the letter. Peyton read through, as quickly as she could. She felt the tears whelm in her eyes, she couldn't bare that Lucas felt this way and it explained a lot. Peyton tried not to sob but she couldn't help it, Peyton handed him back the letter. "I do have to admit, that's one hell of a letter Luke." Peyton whipped her tears away.

"I don't care about the letter," Lucas huffed.

"Of course you don't but you need to give Brooke some time." Peyton assured him. Lucas hated that but there was nothing else that he could do about it. "Well, Lucas Scott, I think you've found your best man speech." Peyton winked at him. Lucas was joking about reading his letter for the best man speech.

"I was joking," Lucas explained to her.

"Lucas, you are going to be surrounded by family at the wedding, who know what you did. Your not going to walk in with a bunch of welcomes and how are you." Peyton reminded him. Lucas swallowed, he still didn't understand why he would have to read it. There was silence. "You belong with Brooke and I know one day she will find her way back to you, and that starts to tomorrow, with this letter." Peyton told him. "She needs to know, Luke."


	18. Chapter 18

It was hot, Lucas felt the sweat from on his forehead and down his neck. He felt nervous for the day, not because of the wedding but because of the speech that he was going to give. He didn't know how Brooke was going to react or what she was going to say. He wouldn't be surprised if she ran away for good. There was a short time slot where he could tell Brooke how he really felt and he felt like she was slipping away from him. Lucas couldn't let Brooke go, he wouldn't. He hated to imagine someone else making Brooke happy other than him, even though that's what he thought he wanted. It took his five years to realize that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Brooke.

"Dad?" A voice said to him, he never thought he would hear those words. He turned around, knowing that Lydia was behind him. He smiled, not trying to show that he was nervous. He looked at his beautiful daughter, he couldn't believe how perfect they were and sweet. He could see Brooke in the them, so much that he ached. Lucas knelled down to her level, wondering what her curious mind wanted. Lucas couldn't help but love her outfit, she was wearing a purple dress and her brown hair was in a half down and half up hairstyle with curls. "Do you like my dress?" Lydia asked him, twirling it around.

"I love it," Lucas said to her, seeing how much she loved being in it. "I think you look beautiful," Lucas glanced up, seeing Brooke having conversation with people around her. It was less than twenty minutes until the wedding began and she was making sure that everything was perfect. Brooke continued to talk to the waiter, talking with her hands and having that beautiful smile on her face. Lucas couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen. "...Just like your mother." Lucas continued to say. Lydia smiled brightly, to her, that was a compliment. Lydia always thought that her mother was pretty and wished that she would look like her.

"Are you and mommy fighting?" Lydia crossed her arms, wanting the honest answer. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows, wondering where she would get the thought from. Lucas and Brooke tried to keep their arguments away from the children, at least they thought they were.

"No, why? Where did you hear that from?" Lucas asked her. Lydia shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to tell on her friends. "Lydia, you can tell me anything." Lucas tried to assure her.

"Well, mommies having that angry look again...like before." Lydia said sadly. Lucas didn't want Lydia to worry about her mother, Lucas didn't want her to think that her parents were fighting.

"No, she's just really happy that I'm back home." Lucas lied, standing up. Lydia huffed, knowing that he was lying to her but she would have to believe what he would say.

"Soon, I'm going to be nine and I'll get to know everything." Lydia told her, quickly running away. Lucas chuckled, not knowing what he was going to do with his children. Lucas walked up to Brooke, hoping that she wouldn't walk away. Brooke faced Lucas with a surprising smile on her face. Lucas was surprised, wondering why she was smiling at him. Brooke noticed that he wasn't smiling back and had this questionable look on his face.

"What?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"I don't know, it's just...you don't usually smile when you see me." Lucas said to her, they began to walk outside of the garden, trying to have privacy from everyone else. Brooke didn't feel this pain anymore, she had told Lucas how she felt and she hoped that he could understand. There was no going back and she wanted to move forward with her life. Lucas made a wrong choice and Brooke felt like she could never forget that.

"I'm just in a really good mood," Brooke said honestly, Lucas was happy that she felt this way. "And thank you for taking care of me last night," Brooke told him, smiling brightly. Lucas didn't think that it was problem.

"It's my job," Lucas shrugged his shoulder as if it wasn't a problem. There was an awkward silence between them, Brooke blushed from Lucas' comment and tried to hide her smile. "You know I'm always going to take care of you," Lucas caressed her cheek, wanting her to feel wanted. Brooke didn't want to know that, all she wanted to know is that he was going to take care of their children. "You and the girls, your all I have." Lucas reminded her, looking into her hazel eyes.

"Lucas," Brooke tried to make him stop. Lucas cupped his hand on her cheek, making her look into his eyes. Brooke wished that she could pull away but each day she tried, she would want him more. When he touched her, she missed it so much that she didn't want it to end. When she pulled away, it wouldn't be the hardest thing that she had to do. "Stop," Brooke begged, moving his hand away from her face. "I'm sorry but I can't." Brooke told him, walking away. Lucas followed behind her, he didn't just want to talk about them but he also wanted to talk about what Lydia said. Lucas didn't want their children to think that their was anything wrong with this family.

"Wait, Brooke. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Lucas began to say.

"And what's that?" Brooke asked him. Lucas felt as if there was many things that he wanted to talk about but he could only focus on one thing.

"Lydia asked if everything was okay between us, do you know why she would ask that?" Lucas asked her. Brooke stopped walking, she thought it was the easiest answer. Brooke could think of many reasons why Lydia would think that way.

"Well, Lucas were not on the best of terms. She probably noticed that mommy isn't talking to daddy." Brooke mocked him, Lucas rolled his eyes. He didn't think that any of this was funny, he didn't want his daughters to think that he was a bad father. He didn't want them to think that he wouldn't be there for them.

"Brooke, this isn't a joke-" Lucas began to say.

"I know it's not a joke, none of this is a joke. Honestly, Lucas, I really want to know what you expected out of this." Brooke said to him. Lucas was silent, not wanting to answer the question. "You show up here after five years and try to play the father role." Brooke snapped.

"Because I am their father!" Lucas raised his voice.

"A father doesn't leave their children!" Brooke yelled back. They both were silent, they looked around as faces looked over their way. Lucas was trying so hard to make everything right and he kept falling back. There were moments that he wanted to give up but he told himself that he wouldn't. Each day was getting harder by the second, all he wanted was his old life back. Brooke wanted to change the subject before they argued again. "Did you rehearse your speech?" Brooke tried to change the subject. Lucas couldn't believe that she would do that except actually trying to talk about this.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Lucas asked her.

"Because this isn't the best place and even when we do talk, we start yelling at each other." Brooke explained to him. Lucas didn't believe that this would happen if Brooke would just listen to what he had to say.

"Because you wont listen to me." Lucas raised his voice.

"I won't listen to you because I've heard it all before," Brooke said aggressively. It was mess, everything and Lucas didn't think that he could fix it. "Oh, Brooke, I'm sorry, please take me back." Brooke mocked him. "You say some romantic bullshit and I fall for it every time." Brooke told him. Lucas wasn't going to leave until he felt like he told Brooke everything that he felt.

"I've been trying to fix us-" Lucas tried to explain.

"See, this is what you don't get Lucas. There is no us, there will never be an us." Brooke told him. Lucas paused, telling himself that he didn't hear the words escape her lips. Brooke could see that something changed in Lucas, everything. She was a different person, a sad and lonely person. "I've seen that face before, same face I made when I realize that you left." Brooke said to him.

"You don't mean what you said-"

"Actually I do, Lucas. I have felt this way since you left. We are done," Brooke said to him. Lucas had this vunerable look on his face, as if he lost everything.

"Brooke, don't leave me...please. Don't leave me." Lucas said to her.

"You left...why can't I?" Brooke stared into his eyes. Lucas could feel that he was going to cry but he didn't want to do in front of everyone and Brooke. Lucas nodded, turning away from her and disappearing into the crowd. Brooke took in a deep breath, realizing what she had done. Brooke began to hear the music playing, which meant the wedding was about to begin.


	19. Chapter 19

Jake looked at himself in the mirror, prepared for his wedding day. This was the moment that he had been waiting his whole life. He was going to marry the love of his life, his high school sweetheart. He never thought that this day would come, and he never thought he would ever see Peyton again but destiny brought them together. He looked around the room, seeing that everyone was ready but Lucas wasn't around. Jake realized that he hasn't seen Lucas since he arrived here and he began to panic.

"Where's Lucas?" Jake asked everyone, the door suddenly opened and Lucas walked in. The room became silent, they stared at the tearful young man. His eyes were red and puffy as if he was crying for hours, his face was completely pale and he had a large frown his face.

"Damn, man. Who broke your heart?" Skills stood up from the chair, looking at a devastating Lucas Scott. Jake felt sorry for Lucas, he hasn't had the best week of his life. Each day, he would try to make up a plan to get Brooke to forgive him. Lucas placed his hands up, like he was surrendering.

"I've tried everything," Lucas told everyone, sitting on the couch. Jake didn't want Lucas to be crying, espically because the wedding was beginning to start. Jake looked up, hearing the music began to play. He looked at his watch that Peyton gave him for his birthday, the wedding was starting ten minutes early and he was far from ready.

"Can you remind them that wedding wasn't supposed to start yet. Ten minutes." Jake asked Skills. Skills shrugged, walking out of the room so they could talk to Lucas. Nathan wanted to know what happened and what had Lucas crying. Jake sat beside Lucas, trying to comfort him.

"She doesn't want to be with me. She said that were never getting back together," Lucas sobbed, looking up at Jake. "What am I supposed to do? She's all I have." Lucas explained to Jake. Nathan thought about all the times that she let Haley down, almost to where she wanted to leave him but they always found each other in the end. Nathan believed that it would happen to Lucas as well.

"You don't give up." Nathan answered him. Jake and Lucas looked over at Nathan, wondering if that was the right answer. "Give her some time but don't give up on her, she'll come around." Nathan said to him. Lucas didn't believe it, he had tried everything that he could thank of.

"She doesn't want to be with me-" Lucas tried to tell him.

"Of course, she doesn't. She still hates you for what you did." Skills walked back into the room. "Ten minutes," skills tapped his watched as he looked at Jake. Jake nodded, knowing that they only had ten minutes for Lucas to get it together. Lucas stood up, taking in a deep breath. This was Jake and Peyton's wedding, he would have to put his feelings aside for the moment.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked him. Lucas whipped his face and sniffed, he didn't want it to seem like he had been crying. He only cried in front of the people he loved and trusted because they didn't judge him.

"Yea, thanks guys." Lucas said to them, clearing his throat.

"No, problem." Skills said, taking a seat.

"Except for you." Lucas pointed to skills as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Haley looked at her watch, it was six minutes until the wedding and everything looked perfect. Haley was making sure that the wedding reception was going to be perfect. She had the brides table in front of the room, so that everyone could see the bride and groom. She also wanted everyone to see the best man and maid of honor to give their toast. Haley twirled around, making sure that everything was perfect for Peyton.

"Haley James Scott," Lucas called out to her, walking to his best friend. Haley turned around, smiling at Lucas. She felt as though she hasn't really had a chance to get to talk to Lucas. There were moments that she wanted to know what was happening between Brooke and Lucas but they kept to themselves. They hugged, embracing each other. Haley had missed holding Lucas, since he was gone for five years. Haley looked into his eyes, his eyes were red but not swollen. She could tell when he had been crying, she knew him since he was a child.

"Have you been crying?" Haley asked him. Lucas quickly whipped his eyes, he didn't want anyone to know that he was crying. He groaned, annoyed at himself for crying but his heart was broken. He wanted to cry even more but he had to hold himself together. He was vulnerable, it was taking him everything to put on a brave face. Lucas turned around, grabbing a single chair from one of the tables and sat down. "Is this about you and Brooke?" Haley grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"Not all love is true love, Haley." Lucas answered him, whipping away the single tears that fell down. Lucas just wanted to wake up from the nightmare that he was having. This was everything that he was afraid of doing and he didn't want to admit that. "I see her and I think of how wonderful my life was with her and how I could never have that again." Lucas mumbled. Haley had seen what Lucas and Brooke had been through, they had been through worse things then this. Life and death situations, and they are still here today.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Haley asked him. Lucas shrugged his shoulders, he believed that this was his last chance to get Brooke back.

"I don't blame her," Lucas began to say.

"You can't," Haley agreed with him. Lucas scoffs, no one was ever on his side and he felt like his back was against the wall. Haley heard the music beginning to play, she quickly looked at her watch and it was time for the wedding to start. "Oh crap, the weddings starting. We'll talk about this later." Haley stood up and so did Lucas. Lucas didn't have to the energy to be in the wedding and all he wanted to do was get out of here. "Listen, Brooke will come around." Haley assured him, quickly walking away before she missed her walk.


	20. The letter

_**Okay, the moment that you've been waiting for. Lucas' letter, I hope that it gives you comfort into knowing why he left. He explains more in the next chapter that i will be posting tomorrow. thank you guys for reading.**_

Brooke tightened her fists, she was trying not to overwhelm herself. Her eyes bounced from corner to corner, door to door and there was no sign of Lucas Scott. The music began to play, the bridesmaid and grooms were ready to walk down the aisle. In just in a moment of a second, Brooke was going to walk down the aisle by herself. She was furious and starting to feel the embarrassment of walking down the aisle by herself. Brooke couldn't help but think that it was her fault, she told herself that she shouldn't have gave Lucas such a challenging time. Brooke could see how hard Lucas had been working, and she was holding herself back from forgiving Lucas.

"It's just like Lucas," Brooke scoffs, feeling the anger boil.

"What's just like me?" Lucas took Brooke's arm, he rose his chin and was prepared for the wedding. Brooke was surprised to see Lucas here, but she didn't want to show it. "Didn't think I would leave, did you?" Lucas smirked, looking down at Brooke. Brooke still didn't think that it was funny, she thought Lucas should have been on time; so, she wouldn't have a mini panic attack. Brooke had so much doubt in Lucas, of course she believed that Lucas left.

"It's not like you haven't done it before," Brooke whispered to him. Lucas swallowed the statement, knowing that he could never move on from his past. Lucas remembered what Haley said, Brooke was feeling like she couldn't trust Lucas and was afraid of Lucas leaving again. Brooke looked into Lucas' tearful, red eyes. "Have you been crying?" Brooke asked as they began to walk down the aisle.

"No," Lucas quickly said but knew that Brooke could tell when he was lying. "Yes," Lucas promised himself that he wasn't going to hide from Brooke. He hoped that soon, she would trust him again and they could be a family like they always wanted. "Because when you told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore, I thought I had lost everything." Lucas began to say. "And then I realized that what I've done to you and our girls…was unspeakable…unforgiveable…"

"Lucas," Brooke tried to stop him.

"But I'm telling you now Brooke Davis, one day, you're going to wake up and realize that I'm the guy for you. And when that day comes, I'll be right here, waiting for you." Lucas looked down at her. Lucas kissed her on the forehead, leaving her with the romantic words that always moved her. Lucas removed his arm, standing beside Jake on the stage. Brooke pulled herself together, not trying to think about what he just told her. She didn't want to give in into Lucas' words. She kept reminding herself why she should've forgive Lucas and telling herself to stay angry at him. Brooke closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

The wedding was everything that Peyton and Jake had dreamed about, it was perfect. Considering the situation with Brooke and Lucas, Peyton thought that something would go wrong but everyone had a smile on their face. Peyton held Jake's hand, sitting at the brides table with grooms and the braid maids. It was time to give their toasts, it the moment that Lucas was going to get Brooke back. Peyton was excited, this was the letter that they had been waiting on for a long time. Jake stood up from his chair, holding up his glass. He was excited for the years to come with his beautiful wife. Just a few hours ago, they shared their hopes and dreams for one another and before they knew it, they were married. Jake replayed the moment over in his head, he couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you everyone for coming, celebrating this moment with us. I just want to say, this is going to be a great start to our story." Jake raises his glass. Everyone brought their hands together and clapped for the newlyweds. Jake sat down, giving his wife a kiss. Brooke stared at her best friend, Peyton was so happy and proud to be Jake's wife. Jake tapped Lucas' shoulder, demanding that he was the first to give toasts. Peyton took in a deep breath, wondering how Brooke would react to the toast that he was going to give. Lucas stood up, everyone stopped and stared at him. There was a moment of silence and wonder, curious to know what he would have to say. Lucas cleared his throat, nervous to speak in front of so many.

"Some of you know me and some of you don't," Lucas began to say, trying to explain himself. The room was still, no one said a word or change the angry expression on their face. Lucas didn't hesitate, he knew that he would have to make this quick. He pulled out the old letter from his suit pocket. "And some of you know me as a screw up, which I am." Lucas mumbled into the mic.

"Just read the letter," Jake whispered to Lucas.

"If you guys don't know, I'm Lucas Scott. I am the man that ran away from the love of my life and my children because I was afraid of turning into the man I am today," Lucas finally admitted. The harsh truth that he had been denying since he left five years ago. The person that he feared, the person that he dreaded, he was turning into and it all happened in a blink of an eye. For past five years, Lucas kept telling himself that he would never become his father; telling himself that he was doing this to protect Brooke. Jake swallowed, thinking that this was a bad idea. The awkward faces and silence in the room was defining. The questionable faces looked at Lucas, wondering what he could possibly say to change their outlook on him. Brooke tried to tell herself to get up, but she couldn't move. It was like she was frozen in place, her tearful eyes glued onto Lucas. Brooke never imagined that Lucas Scott would be the one to read his own letter, this was going to make it harder for Brooke. "And I wrote something-" Lucas quickly closed his mouth, they were waiting for him. He was so extremely nervous, trying to build the courage to read his heartfelt letter. "…Dear, Brooke Davis." Lucas croaked. Lucas took in a deep breath, calming himself down. Sweat poured from his face, he could feel his hands started to shake. He gripped the letter, trying to hide his nervousness. The entire room turned and looked at Brooke Davis, feeling embarrassed for the young girl. They could only imagine what she was going through, a girl with two children and a absent father. What could he possibly say? Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand, reminding her that everything was going to be alright. Lucas caught Brooke's deathly stare, he would have to face his second greatest fear. "Dear, Brooke Davis," Lucas corrected himself, he was calm. His hands stopped shaking, his voice wasn't mumbled. It was when he looked into Brooke's beautiful eyes is when he felt safe, and secure. Lucas reminded himself that he wasn't here to make everyone happy, he was here to make one person happy and that was Brooke Davis. This was for her…all for her. "It was the first moment that I saw you…" Lucas began to say. Brooke could feel her chest tighten. "It wasn't in the parking lot of the school, which actually was the first moment that I spoke to you, but…the first moment that I saw you…you were with your mother, standing on the street corner, ready to cross the street. I was maybe nine, your hair was in a ponytail, you were wearing this pink, floral dress, and you had these glasses on that you kept telling everyone that they weren't yours." Lucas smiled a little. "And then you looked over at me…and I thought…wow…" Lucas lost his breath, reliving that moment. "Beautiful…you completely took my breath away," Lucas could feel that his eyes were burning and then a tear feel from his eyes. "I have never seen something so perfect in my entire life. I remember asking God to just give me a chance, just one chance…and then he did. And that's the first moment I spoke to you, in the back of my car in the high schools parking lot, it was a Monday, right after my game." Lucas stared into Brooke's eyes, getting choked up from the memories that they've shared. "And you asked me how many moments in life can you point to and say: that's when it all changed." Mumbled Lucas, Brooke caught her breath. She didn't realize that she held it since Lucas began to speak. She couldn't believe that Lucas would remember something so specific. "And to answer that, it was that moment outside on that little street corner. I knew from that moment on, that my life would change forever…I was terrifyingly in love with you…" Lucas swallowed, what he was going to say next, was going to be the hardest part. "…And then I grew up," Lucas tried to stop the tears, still feeling nervous. "And I blamed you for my mistakes. I am a coward," Lucas nodded, admitting his truth to Brooke. Lucas felt sick to his stomach that he did this much harm to Brooke and his children. "…because I couldn't say this to your face, which you deserve. You deserve so much more than I could give you." Lucas shook his head, ashamed of himself. "I have never loved someone as much as I love you…and that's why I have to go because I know you deserve someone that makes you happy. I was afraid of making the mistakes that I've made in the past, and I was afraid of making the same mistakes that my father made." Lucas confessed. "I knew if I stayed, you would talk me out of it and would have made me a better man and I was afraid of failing you...like I've done before...like I'm doing now. Brooke Davis, you are a remarkable young woman, you are strong and brave. You are a better person than I could ever try to be. I know that this letter will never be enough, and you may never forgive me, but I tell myself that it's all going to be worth it; if you're happy without me. I just hope that one day…you'll forgive me. I hope you have an amazing life…with all my love, Lucas Scott."


	21. Confrontation

_**I'm going to be extremely busy for the rest of the week and I'm afraid that I won't be able to post on Sunday. So, I'm posting the chapters early. And if I have time, I would post new chapters on Sunday. There's only a couple chapters left until the story ends. Thank you all for your constant reviews and liking my stories. You guys are my motivation to keep writing these Brooke and Lucas stories. Thank you and enjoy :D**_

A million words clouded her mind, she didn't know what to say first. All she could think about is Lucas leaving, over and over again without saying good-bye. The heart breaking, disappointing look that she made when her mother told her that Lucas left. It was the same face that she was making now. There were tears whelming in her eyes, she couldn't control them. She felt like if she didn't speak, she was going to burst into a million pieces. Lucas continued to talk, not looking up at Brooke because he was afraid to look her in her eyes. There were moments that Lucas felt like she wasn't hearing what he had to say. There was so much that he had to tell her, so much that he had to say sorry for. Lucas placed the letter on the counter beside them, trying to make his words out. Lucas felt like he was saying everything right but felt like Brooke needed more.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said once more. Without thinking, Brooke quickly slapped Lucas. Sorry, she didn't care about that. She didn't care that he was sorry, he couldn't change what he did. Haley gasped, surprised that Brooke would slap Lucas. Haley forced herself to stay and watch, she feared that if she left; than Brooke would do something that she would regret. Lucas swallowed, feeling the sting on his cheek from where Brooke slapped him. "This whole time I've been trying to-" Lucas was interrupted by a furious Brooke.

"You've been trying to rekindle something that's not there anymore!" Brooke shouted. Haley was shocked that Brooke was brought of her character. Her usual kind, gentle deminar was consumed with anger and vengeance. Lucas stood there in silence, realizing that the love Brooke had for him was gone forever. He had damaged something in her that changed, her heart. He wished that he could turn back time, he was trying to focus on fixing things now but it wasn't going as planned. Brooke seemed apologetic for slapping Lucas, she took a step back from him before she slapped him again. Since Lucas was being honest with her, Brooke wanted to be honest with him. "I have CAD, Lucas." Brooke cried, confessing to him. Lucas felt remorse for her but Brooke didn't want his sympathy. She just wanted him to know why it hurt so bad that he left.

"Brooke-" Lucas tried to say but she didn't want to hear anything else. Brooke finally wanted to say what she had been waiting so long to do. She had been waiting five years to tell this to his face. Brooke took in a deep breath, looking into his eyes.

"You hurt me," Brooke began to say, her voice cracked from the pain that she felt. The way she spoke, you could hear the pain in her voice. "This was worse than before, you hurt me so bad-" Brooke sobbed, trying to stop herself from crying in front of Lucas. "I thought everything was fine, that we could be a family. I had the man of my dreams and now I was pregnant." Brooke placed a smile on her face, remembering how excited she felt once she heard the news. "And I thought I finally proved my mom wrong, that Lucas Scott was the man for me and we were going to live happily ever after. I'm now just realizing how foolish I was." Brooke confessed to Lucas. Lucas shook his head, she wasn't foolish. He had that dream as well, that's everything that he wanted since he was a child.

"You weren't foolish," Lucas informed her. Brooke didn't believe it because she was here, alone with her father's children. The dream that she had was gone.

"I was," Brooke argued. Lucas felt guilty for having Brooke feel this way, he didn't realize how much damaged that he caused her until now. "Out of everyone, everyone, I believed in you Lucas. I believed in us." Brooke cried, her anger was raising again. She couldn't control how much anger that she had against Lucas. "I tried...I really...tired..." Brooke confessed to him. Since Lucas was back, Brooke had been trying to forgive him and forget about what he had done.

"Brooke, I don't know what you want to me say!" Lucas shouted, not knowing what else he could do.

"I want you to say that you ran! You ran away from your family! Your problems! Your children! From me! I want you to admit that you ran away..." Brooke sobbed, all her emotions were pouring out and she couldn't stop them.

"Just remember everything that I told you, everything that has happened to me, you tell me who wouldn't run!" Lucas shot back.

"Jesus!" Brooke shouted, not knowing that Lucas was listening to her words. "You still don't get it."

"No, you don't. I've been trying to apologize-"

"No, you've been suffocating me!" Brooke yelled back. Since Lucas was here, he wouldn't leave Brooke's side and she could never have a chance to think. She never had a chance to be on her own and think for herself.

"I wasn't suffocating you, I was trying to show you that I love you." Lucas reminded her.

"You were trying to bring me back!" Brooke yelled.

"I was trying to be bring us back! I was trying to save US!" Lucas shouted back.

"THERE IS US! THERE IS NOTHING! THERE IS NO FUTURE!..." Brooke screamed. "Not anymore." Brooke whipped her tears away. Brooke and Lucas never had argued like this before, not this hard. "You don't understand how I was completely falling apart without you!"

"I know-" Lucas tried to say.

"No you don't!" Brooke shouted once more. "You weren't there! You weren't there when I cried at night thinking that I might lose my kids because of my CAD! I needed you, Lucas." Brooke sobbed. "I needed you more than I have ever did, even when you left, I still wished that you were there-" Brooke started to sob uncontrollably, trying to catch her breath. "...hoping that you would just...just hold me and tell everything was going to be alright." Brooke turned away, trying to catch her breath. Lucas was lost for words, there was nothing that he could say that could fix this now. "You missed it, every first step, their first word, their first smile, their first laugh," Brooke turned around, listing all the reasons why she could never forgive Lucas for leaving. "You missed everything because you were afraid of becoming your father. Well, congratulations...you became the person you hate the most." Brooke informed him. Lucas looked away from Brooke, hiding the tears in his eyes. "Look at me," Brooke cried but Lucas kept his head turned. "Look at me," Brooke shouted, pushing Lucas out of anger but her weak arms didn't move Lucas. "Look at me!" Brooke pushed him again, Lucas took a step back a little. He still didn't look her in her eyes, he couldn't bare seeing her like this. It was taking him everything not to turn away.

"Brooke," Lucas tried to stop her, he didn't even know what he would say if she stayed. Brooke turned around, looking into his blue eyes.

"I'm done," Brooke sobbed, confessing to him. Lucas could tell that Brooke meant the words that she said. "And I hate that I don't hate you, I hate that I still love you." Brooke continued to say.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Brooke."

"You have no idea what love is. You don't know what it means to love another person because when you love someone...you would...you would rather die than to hurt them. You have no idea how much I love you but I have to get over it." Brooke cried.

* * *

Lucas felt sick to his stomach, holding his breath. Lucas wished that Brooke didn't say that, he wished that she would have said that she hated him and never wanted to see him again. Brooke walked outside, seeing Peyton and Jake waiting curiously for her. Peyton held her wine glass close to her chest, wondering what happened between them. Haley walked up behind Peyton, as they stared curiously at Brooke.

"It was bad, Peyton. Really bad." Haley told Peyton. Peyton stared at Brooke as she whispered to her children, grabbing their hands. She was going to leave with her children. Peyton quickly put her glass down, rushing over to Brooke, making sure that she wasn't leaving for good. Peyton formed a fake smile on her face, trying not to show that she was worried for Brooke.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Peyton asked her, following her to her car. Everyone followed behind Peyton, wanting to see what happened next. Brooke couldn't think, all she wanted to do was to leave and clear her head. Peyton hoped that Brooke wasn't leaving, she just got her best friend back. "Brooke, please," Peyton begged her. "At least...keep the children here. Haley could take them home." Peyton looked behind her at Haley. Haley nodded, assuring Brooke that she would take care of her children. Brooke wasn't thinking, she couldn't stop crying and she didn't know where she was going. Brooke whipped her tears, looking down at her twin girls. Brooke could imagine that they had so many questions.

"Mommy needs you to spend the night with Aunt Haley," Brooke asked of them. Lydia opened her mouth, almost wanting to ask why her mother was crying. Brooke knew what Lydia was going to say and she couldn't explain it to her at the moment. "Please, Lydia," Brooke huffed, hoping that Lydia would grab her sister and walk over to Haley. And so Lydia did. Lydia closed her mouth, grabbing her sisters hand and walking towards Haley.

"I'm sorry, Peyton." Brooke turned around, Peyton didn't know what to say to keep Brooke to stay. Brooke quickly drove off without saying anything else. Peyton watched as Brooke disappeared down the street. Peyton was filled with anger, her best friend might be gone for the rest of her life and she couldn't say goodbye...again. . Peyton turned around to see Lucas and Haley talking, briefly. Lucas bent down, kissing the girls on the forehead. Lydia knew that something was going on with her parents and she wanted to know what. Lucas' face was completely red, flushed as if he was crying for hours. He had keys in his hand. Peyton walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked him.

"He's going after Brooke." Haley crossed her arms, disagreeing with Lucas' decision. He didn't care what they had to say, he lost Brooke once and he didn't want to lose her again. There was a chance that he could make everything right, even when he couldn't see it. There was something in him that told him that he should run after her. Lucas didn't want to lose anytime.

"What?" Peyton asked him. Lucas quickly ran into his car, not second thinking his decision. He didn't care that Brooke was angry with him, he wasn't going to leave her again. Peyton ran up to the car, not wanting him to leave just yet. "What are you thinking? Do you even know where she's going?" Peyton wanted to know.

"No, and I don't care. I can't leave them again." Lucas confessed to her. Lucas quickly backed out of the driveway, leaving Peyton there with a shocked look on her face. Haley was afraid that Lucas was going to do something that he would regret. Haley turned around to Nathan, giving him a worried look and he knew what to do. Nathan grabbed his keys from his pocket, and quickly raced to his car. Haley and Peyton watched as Nathan followed Lucas.


	22. Chapter 22

Brooke sobbed uncontrollably, she whipped her tears so her vision wouldn't be blurry. She pressed on the gas, trying to get far away as possible. There was so many things going through mind, she couldn't bring herself to face Lucas and forgive him. It made her sick knowing the reason why he left and he also made her sick to know that she understood. Lucas left for five years and Brooke wished that her feelings left with him but they didn't. She didn't want to think of Lucas, the letter or the memories they've shared. She wanted to move on from her life, like Lucas did. The Bluetooth phone rang, she looked at her radio to see who was calling. It was Lucas...the person that she was just thinking about. She wanted him to leave her alone, forever. Brooke pressed the call button. "Leave me alone and stop following me." Brooke demanded of him.

"Look, you don't want me to say sorry…then…I'm not sorry." Lucas began to say. Brooke huffed, rolling her eyes as she kept them on the long and narrow road ahead of her. She didn't know where Lucas was going with this but this isn't how it was going to start. "I'm not sorry that I love you. I'm not sorry for telling you every day how much you mean to me-" Lucas explained to her.

"Lucas," Brooke didn't want to hear anymore.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never known what love meant and how it feels when you've lost it." Lucas told her. Brooke didn't shut her eyes for a second, she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. She didn't want to hear what Lucas had to say but she still couldn't bring herself to hang up the phone. There was something inside of her that wanted to hear these words. Brooke pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, it was Lucas' letter. She grabbed it before she left. She looked down at the words, it was everything that Lucas said. His old handwriting and the old paper. Brooke crumbled the paper in her fist and threw it on the passenger seat.

"I don't care," Brooke sobbed, lying to Lucas. Lucas looked around, not seeing a sign of Brooke's car. He was worried that something could happen to her.

"Yes, Yes you do care." Lucas corrected her. "I thought that being without you would change me or we could both probably live a better life and I was wrong. I don't want to be without you. I-I-I need you. I need you, Brooke." Lucas stumbled on his words, just wanting her to stop the car. Brooke pressed on the gas, listening to his words. "I love you, and I know, deep down, that you love me too." Lucas said to her. "I never knew what love meant, I have read books and watched enough movies and none of them, none of them could have ever expressed how you make me feel." Lucas explained to her. Brooke came to a red light, quickly stopping, trying to pull herself together. "Brooke, stop, just...tell me where you are." Lucas begged her. She was trying to tell herself not to listen to him and hate him forever. But how could she hate forever when there was no more hate to give? "Brooke, please...tell me where you are." Lucas asked. Brooke looked around, she looked at the street name above her. There was no one insight, just two cars.

"Was it true?" Brooke asked him. Lucas was confused but he wanted to keep talking to her to make sure that she was okay.

"Was what true?" Lucas asked her.

"The letter...was what you said true?" Brooke asked him.

"Yes, everything that I said was true. I meant every word." Lucas answered her. Brooke whipped her tears, crying into the steerling wheel. Brooke wasn't acting like herself and she knew it.

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologized.

"No, Brooke, you have nothing to be sorry about." Lucas answered her. "You should hate me...you should." Lucas nodded. "You had a right to be pissed off and yell at me...Brooke, you had every right." Lucas assured her. "Brooke, I don't deserve you." Lucas started to say. "I love you so much that hurts..." Lucas whipped the tears from his face, he couldn't cry anymore. "I never expected you to be the one to love me...Brooke, i was so scared." Lucas began to say. "When you told me you love me, I felt like nothing could hurt me...not my Dad...no one. I felt like I was on top of the world when I was with you." Lucas swallowed. "That day when you told me that you were going to stay in Tree Hill for me...I just...I couldn't." Lucas sobbed. "I couldn't." Lucas repeated himself, shaking his head. "I felt like I would hold you back from what you really wanted to do. I couldn't do that to you Brooke. You are an amazing designer and I knew that you were going to change the world...and I just...I didn't want to hold you back. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I was the reason why you stayed and not pursued your dream. I wanted to write and you believed in me more than anyone...I just knew that it would never be enough. I couldn't support the both of us with my writing dream...so, I...applied for the military. I was going to tell you Brooke, I was." Lucas quickly told her. "I just didn't know when the right time was going to be." Lucas finished. There was silence in his car, he didn't know what Brooke was going to say.

"Evan's street...by Carl's Crab Shack. That's where I am." Brooke mumbled. Lucas was almost there, only five minutes away. He pressed on his gas, not wanting Brooke to have another second alone.

"If you think that I'm crazy, and you really can't forgive me and you've lost all the love that we had for each other. Then keep going but if there's a part of you, that forgives me and still loves me…then don't go. I've loved you since I was nine years old, I've loved you when you were in the back of my car, I've loved you even when I didn't know it. I will love you forever and if you feel the same way, then don't go." Lucas begged her. Brooke looked at the passenger seat at the letter, she took in a deep breath and cleared her mind. Even when Lucas was gone, she never saw herself moving on or being with someone other than Lucas.

"Okay," Brooke mumbled, giving into Lucas. The light changed, Brooke was going to make a quick U-Turn back to the wedding. She slowly pressed on her gas. Lucas was overwhelmed with excitement, he couldn't help the smile form on his face. Lucas was almost there, he didn't see Brooke's car yet but he could see the streetlight. Suddenly, Lucas heard a loud horn coming from his phone. He wondered what he was, it sounded so close. Brooke looked to her right, only seeing a bright light and the loud horn that was getting louder by the second. Brooke covered her face, shielding her from the light. Lucas heard the sound of a loud crash fill his car, almost as if he was there. His heart sank into his stomach, his hands began to shake.


	23. Chapter 23

Brooke felt the bright sun rest against her skin, she didn't know where it was from or could see but she could feel it. She could feel this incredible warmth, as if she wrapped in a blanket. She didn't have this fear that crept in her chest, she finally felt at peace. She wanted to stay in the comfort forever, and she didn't want to open her eyes. This was the best feeling, she didn't want to let it go. She craved it so much, that it made her sad. It made her sad because she knew that she had never felt this way for a long time. Then a bright light appeared behind her eyelids, she wondered what the bright white light was coming from. Brooke opened her eyes, all she could see was lights, and a white wall. She could hear voices but they were just whispers. She couldn't remember anything or what was happening. She looked down at her arm, it was covered in blood and scratches. Once she realized that the blood was coming from her, she felt the pain. Brooke groaned, she glanced up and saw who was carrying her.

"Lucas?" Brooke swallowed, forcing the words from her mouth. Lucas had a panicked look on her face, yelling for help as he sobbed. He had tears in his eyes, blood on his face from trying to get Brooke out of the car. There was a moment that Brooke could see the old Lucas, as if they were moving back in time. It was like they were back in high school, and everything was okay for just a second. "Lucas, what's going on?" Brooke mumbled, but he didn't answer her. He continued to shout, thinking that Brooke was going to die. Brooke felt Lucas slip his arms away but she was still being carried. The doctors grabbed Brooke, placing her onto a gornie. Lucas followed close beside her, not wanting to leave her side. Lucas felt like he couldn't stop crying, he couldn't believe that he still had tears left. Brooke stared at him, he was the only thing that she could see. "It's okay, baby." Brooke said deliriously, Lucas looked down at her with a questionable and worried look on his face. Brooke had no clue to where she was or what was happening, it was like her brain was completely whipped. Brooke rested her hand on his cheek, looking up at him. "It's okay, I forgive you," Brooke said to him. Brooke looked away from Lucas, seeing another bright light.

"We're losing her!" A voice said out loud and everything went black.

 ** _It was the summer of senior year, in August, they would began their lives as a seniors and they couldn't be more excited than they were now. Brooke had been waiting for this moment a long time, she was excited to see what life was going to be like five years from now. She couldn't believe that he was getting everything that she wished for. Her clothing line was going to start, she was going to move to New York and start a new life. Brooke was afraid of leaving her friends behind but she would keep in touch. She had to do this for herself, this was her dream and she wanted to chase it. Brooke knocked on the brown door, hating the color. Lucas opened the door, seeing a smiling Brooke at his door. Lucas didn't say a word, he just smiled and let her in. Brooke walked in, getting comfortable as she laid on his bed. Since Brooke and Lucas broke up, they decided that they should be friends. Soon, they became closer than they ever thought they would be. Lucas knew things about Brooke that no one else ever did, and so did Brooke. Brooke knew Lucas more than he knew himself. Lucas sat at his desk, opening his lap top as he began to type for his work. Every day after school, Brooke would spend the rest of day with Lucas and just talk._**

 ** _"This is going to be our last summer as high school students," Brooke began to say but she didn't hear Lucas say a word. Lucas wasn't excited for as much as Brooke was. He wasn't going to admit it but he didn't want to leave. "This is going to be our last year in high school," Brooke continued to say but still, Lucas didn't say anything. Brooke thought the silence was weird, she wanted to know why Lucas wasn't feeling the same. "Aren't you excited?" Brooke smiled._**

 ** _"I'm excited," Lucas lied, not having an expression on his face. Brooke pouted, walking over to him._**

 ** _"You don't seem excited," Brooke said to him. Lucas tried to bury his face into his lap top but Brooke wasn't going to let him hide his feelings. Brooke shut his lap top, making him focus on the conversation that they were having._**

 ** _"I didn't save my work," Lucas informed her, pointing to his lap top._**

 ** _"I don't care." Brooke started to say. "Tell me why you're not excited, come on Luke." Brooke smiled, trying to get Lucas to talk. "You'll go off and become a best selling author and basketball couch." Brooke said to him. Lucas didn't want to be basketball, he wanted to play basketball but he couldn't. Lucas had to leave the basketball team to focus on his school work and he regretted ever since he did. Lucas stood up, walking away from Brooke. He didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to avoid it until it goes away._**

 ** _"I don't care about any of that," Lucas started to tell the reason why he was feeling this way. Brooke crossed her arms, Lucas had been acting distant since the beginning of the summer. They always talked about their dreams and now that it was happening, Lucas wanted to walk away from it._**

 ** _"Of course you do, Luke. This everything that you have been practicing and preparing for. You've waited your whole life for this." Brooke tried to tell him. Lucas didn't care, he was thinking about another career that he wanted to do and it wasn't going to be here. Lucas still didn't say a word, not wanting to talk about it just yet. Brooke walked over to him, as he sat down on his bed._** _ **"What's going on with you Lucas Scott?" Brooke sat next to him. Lucas didn't want to tell her, he felt embarrassed that he was feeling this way. He knew that what they had was over but he couldn't help but feel protective over Brooke. There was something about her being alone that would make Lucas worry and want to be next to her forever. Lucas didn't understand that feeling yet and maybe he never will. "You can talk to me," Brooke rested her hand on his thigh. Lucas took in a deep breath.**_

 ** _"You're so excited for high school to be over and once it's over, you go to New York," Lucas sighed. Brooke didn't understand what Lucas was saying. "And I'm not ready to see you go," Lucas slowly said, making sure that his words didn't make Brooke feel uncomfortable._**

 ** _"We have the summer and the rest of the school year," Brooke explained to him._**

 ** _"That's not enough, I'm afraid if you go-" Lucas began to say._**

 ** _"That I won't come back," Brooke frowned, realizing what Lucas was trying to say. Brooke wrapepd her arms around him, assuring him that she wasn't going to leave him. Lucas knew that Brooke would always be there for him, when he was unsure, she would be there for him. Lucas didn't know what he would do without her. Brooke parted, looking into Lucas' eyes. She had never knew that Lucas felt this way and it opened her heart. She had the same fear that he would leave and never look back. They both realized that they couldn't be without each other but they could never admit it. Lucas felt drawn to Brooke as they stared into each others eyes. Brooke and Lucas leaned in, almost kissing, and only inches away. Brooke leaned in, kissing Lucas. They parted as soon as the door open to Peyton, Peyton walked in with a smile on her face._**

 ** _"Guess what," Peyton was beginning to tell her story on how she saw Jake at the store. Peyton sat between Brooke and Lucas as they were silent. Peyton was confused as to what just happened but she wanted to tell her news first._**


	24. Chapter 24

Brooke tried to remember what happened to her but everything was such a blur. The white walls became blue and she was surrounded by equipment. Brooke looked around surroundings, she has never seen this place since she was here. Brooke had never thought she would be here, she never thought that she would be getting operated on. The room became blurry, she didn't know what was going around, no matter how much she tried to keep her eyes open. A nurse stood over top of her, looking into her eyes. Brooke's eyes were low, she tried to keep them open but it wasn't working.

"Okay, Brooke, I'm going to count down to one and youll going to be put under andstesa." The nurse warned her. Brooke didn't care about that, she just wanted to get better and see if her children were okay for herself. Brooke looked away from the nurse, trying to find a sign that she was going to be okay. "One," The nurse said to her, Brooke began to think about the decisions she made and how much that she regretted. "Two," Said the nurse. Brooke never imagined that there would be a day that she would regret something so bad, something that wasn't her fault and she still felt remourse. "Three," Said the nurse, Brooke looked up at the operating screen. Lucas was looking down at her, with hoped in his eyes. "Four," Brooke finally realized what she regretted.

 _Brooke jumped up and down, she was beyond excited for the last time that she was going to be cheering. It was going first last time and Brooke couldn't be happier. All she wanted to do was show her town what she was worth and that this was going to be the last time. This was the moment that Brooke was going to never going to look back. She glanced in the mirror, she was surprised that her uniform was still fitting. She did admit that she had been gaining weight, since she had been hanging out with Lucas. All they did was go out and eat, always enjoying each others company. They had never talked about the kiss, they never had the time too. Brooke always tried to avoid it because she didn't want to hear that Lucas just wanted to be friends but she didn't want to be. She had these feelings for Lucas that were always there and that were still growing in time. There was a knock on her door and it could only be one person._

 _"It's always open," Brooke chuckled, walking over to her makeup counter to put on more mascara. Lucas walked in, looking around the room to see Brooke laying on the bed but she was getting ready for the basketball game. "How's it going hot stuff-" Brooke turned around with a flirty smile, Lucas was wearing sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. Brooke couldn't imagine walking into the basketball with him looking like he just got up from the bed. "You look like you just woke up," Brooke turned back around, finishing her touches. It was eight o' clock, he couldn't have been asleep at this time._

 _"It's because I was," Lucas sat down on her bed as he looked over at Brooke. Lucas didn't want to talk about much on how he was lacking his work and his dreams to become a basketaball but it was obvious. Brooke had been wanting to talk to Lucas for a while and wanting to know what was going on with him._

 _"Are you going to talk to me and tell me what's wrong?" Brooke asked, leaning against her makeup table as she stared across at Lucas._

 _"Nothing's wrong." Lucas lied to her. Brooke could tell when there was something wrong with Lucas, he would always not want to talk to anyone and have his head down. There was something bothering him and Brooke wanted to know._

 _"Are you still sad about me leaving?" Brooke pouted her lip, mocking him. Lucas chuckled, looking away from her beautiful face. Lucas thought the pouting look was sexy, he couldn't control himself when he was around her. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her, and keep her forever but that would be selfish. He believed that he would break her heart again and stop her from chasing her dreams._

 _"No, I got over it." Lucas shot back._

 _"No, you didn't." Brooke rolled her eyes, walking over to him. "I thought you were going to game with me?" Brooke asked him. They had planned this evening out and now that this was happening, he didn't want to go._

 _"I'm not feeling like going to the game," Lucas said to her. Brooke was surprised that Lucas said that but was having enough of this. She didn't want this to happen anymore, she wanted to figure out what was happening with her best friend._

 _"Lucas, seriously, what's going on with you?" Brooke asked him.  
_

 _"We never talked about what happened this summer." Lucas reminded Brooke. Brooke knew that he would want to talk about._

 _"Why would we talk about it?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders, feeling uncomfortable to talk about it. "It was a mistake." Brooke stood up from the bed. Lucas didn't believe that it was, he wanted to be with Brooke._

 _"I broke up with Peyton," Lucas quickly said. Brooke gasped, turning around to face Lucas. "...because she's not the one that I want to be with. I realized that when you kissed me. You are the only person that I want to be with." Lucas said to her._

Lucas looked down at the doctors, trying to save Brooke. Lucas didn't know what he would do if something happened to her, he didn't realize that there was problem until she started to bleed. Lucas covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from sobbing. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault. Lucas sat down in the chair, trying to think what his life would be like if Brooke wasn't in it.

"Lucas?" Haley said, poking her head into the room to see if he was there. Lucas was sitting in a chair, hiding his face from the tears that were coming down. "Lucas," Haley ran up to him, making sure that he was okay. She had heard that Brooke was in car accident. "What happened?" Haley asked him, Lucas pointed towards the wall in front of them. Haley looked down and could see that Brooke was having surgery.

"It's my fault, Haley. It's all my fault." Lucas mumbled.


	25. Chapter 25

Brooke could see a beaming light shining through her closed eyelids, she wondered where the bright light was coming from. Then, she heard a voice calling out her name. She didn't know who but she wanted to know where she was. She opened her eyes, expecting to see herself in the hospital room but she wasn't. She was surrounded by trees, a meadow and beautiful flowers that were surrounding her. It was breathtaking, it was so beautiful, Brooke wasn't familiar with the place but she wouldn't mind being here forever. It was warm, the sun brushed against her skin like a soft cover wrapped around her. She noticed that she was still laying on the ground, she quickly stood up to see if there was anyone here. Brooke dusted the dirt and grass from her hands and her pants. She peered across the meadow, trying to see if there was a human in sight. She was curious to know where she was, she had never been here before.

"Brooke," A voice said to her, Brooke turned around to see who called her name. She was surprised to see a ghost in front of her, Keith. He stood there, having a smirk on his face as they both glared at each other. Brooke studied him, he looked the same, as if he didn't age a second. There was something different about him, she knew it was Keith but he looked younger. He didn't have the worried, tired look on his face anymore. The dark circles under his eyes were gone, his skin was tight and clear. Brooke could guess that it was in the twenties, but she didn't know how he could be. Brooke didn't second guess who he was, she leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly. She had missed Keith's wise words and his witty comments. Karen chuckled, embracing Brooke as he held her tightly and swung her around. Brooke was surprised that he could pick her up and swing her around.

"Wow," bubbled Brooke as excitement rush through her body. Keith giggled, taking a good look at Brooke. "You look good," Brooke said to him, resting her hands on his bulky arms. Keith smirked, not saying a word as he wondered why Brooke was in this state.

"You too, all grown up." Keith winked at her. Brooke blushed, trying not to stare at Keith. Brooke looked around at her surroundings, she realized where she was. Brooke looked back at Keith, tears whelming her eyes but she still had a calm smile on her face. She wasn't afraid, but she was sad that she wasn't with her children. Kieth held out his hand, wanting Brooke to take it. Brooke didn't hesitate a second, she grabbed his hand. Keith led her to a bench that was in the middle of the beautiful garden, looking out into the meadow and trees. They sat in silence, admiring the world around them.

"So, this is heaven," Brooke let out a deep breath, embracing everything. Keith scoffs, shaking his head.

"Almost," Keith shrugged his shoulders.

"What am I doing here?" Brooke asked him, Keith didn't want to answer a question that Brooke already knew.

"You know why your here," Keith told her.

"I was in a car accident..." Brooke narrowed her eyebrow, trying to remember what happened to her. Everything was blurry, she couldn't remember much about the car accident. "Am I dead?" Brooke asked him.

"No," Keith answered her. "Not yet at least, you have to keep fighting," Keith told her, leaning back against the bench. Brooke following, relaxing and enjoying this moment. "How's Lucas?" Keith asked her. Brooke tensed up, knowing that he would ask about Lucas. Brooke could imagine that Keith already knew how Lucas was doing.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I guess." Brooke looked away from Keith's eyes.

"I've known Lucas since he was kid, and I know that he made some mistakes-"

"This isn't just a mistake, he left his children." Brooke shot back.

"And he's suffering for it," Keith told her. "He reminds himself every day, reminding himself how much he screwed up," Keith began to say. Brooke rolled her eyes, forcing herself to listen what Keith had to say. "He's not perfect, he's far from it. He regrets leaving you. There wasn't a day where he didn't think about you guys." Keith concluded.

"Then why didn't he come back?" Brooke cried. "I would have forgiven him, I just needed to know why." Keith wished that he could give all the answers that Brooke wanted. It was Lucas' job to tell Brooke everything.

"It's something that you have to ask him," Keith informed him. "Stop trying to hate him, because I know you don't. I know you forgave him years ago." Keith looked into Brooke's eyes. Keith rested his hand on her shoulders. "You forgave him because you still love him and you know that you'll always will," Keith told Brooke what she was so afraid of admitting.

"I don't want too," Brooke shook her head. "I should hate him for what he did-"

"But you don't," Keith stated. "You can't run away from him forever, your children need their father in their lives," Keith said to her, Brooke looked up at him. "I always watch over you guys," Keith chuckled a little, reminding Brooke that he will always be there. "Brooke, Lucas loves you, more than he loves himself. Forgive him. I've seen this before, with Lucas, he was confused on who to choose between you or Peyton."

"He chose Peyton," Brooke chuckled.

"Yes, but he chose you in the end. No matter what happens, he always finds his way back to you." Keith asked her, quickly standing up. "You have become an amazing, successful young woman, I'm proud of you," Keith told her. Brooke sniffed, hugging her old friend.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have done it without Lucas," Brooke told him. Brooke remembered that Lucas was the reason that she build her courage and found her dream of designing. "He believed in me when no one else did," Brooke continued to say.

"And he still does," Keith assured her. "You just have to believe in him too," Said Keith.

"Thank you, Kieth," Brooke told him.

"It's time for you to go now, Lucas is waiting for you." Keith pulled away from Brooke.

"He's still at the hospital?" Brooke narrowed her eyebrows.

"He's never left your side," Keith smirked.

"Will I see you again?" Brooke asked him.

"I've never left," Keith answered her. "Now, go," Keith pointed to the meadow. Brooke began to walk, not wanting to look back. "And Brooke," Keith called out before she walked away. Brooke turned around, wanting to know what he wanted. "Tell Karen that I will always love her and I'll be waiting." Keith smiled, waving goodbye to Brooke. Brooke nodded, promising that she would tell Karen. Brooke turned, continuing to walk down the meadow to understand what she was going to do.


	26. Chapter 26

Lucas kissed Brooke's cold hands, hoping that it didn't mean anything. It has been almost three days since they placed Brooke in a medical inducing coma, Lucas kept telling himself that Brooke was going to be okay. Lucas wanted Brooke to open her eyes, so he could tell her how much she means to him. Lucas clenched his jaw, trying to stop the tears from coming. There was a moment where he thought he was going to lose everything, and now, he still feels like it. Luckily, the girls were okay and only had a scratch on them. Haley knocked on the door, slowly walking into the room. Haley could tell that Lucas was different, his entire face was pale, he had dark circle under his eyes, they were puffy and red.

"Were you crying?" Haley playfully said, knowing that he would deny that he has. Lucas chuckled, whipping the tears from his face. At the moment, he didn't think that anyone would make him smile. In times like this, he never thought he would smile again. Haley would always seem to make Lucas better whenever he was down.

"No," Lucas joked, they laughed. It was a short, heartbreaking laugh. They tried not to focus on the fact that Brooke still wasn't awake yet. Lucas told himself that he would never give up, that Brooke would wake up again. "She's going to wake up," Lucas informed Brooke, giving hope to Haley.

"Of course she is," Haley reached out, grabbing Lucas' hand. Lucas began to sob, he couldn't control the tears anymore. He was so scared of losing Brooke.

"I'm scared, Haley." Lucas sobbed over Brooke, not wanting to let Brooke go. Haley squeezed Lucas' hand tighter, letting him know that she was going to leave his side. "I can't lose her," Lucas explained.

"You're not going too," Haley informed him. "You know Brooke, she has to make a dramatic entrance." Haley tried to cheer him up with another joke but it just made him cry harder. He didn't want to doubt himself but it was hard not too. All he could think about was the crash hitting Brooke and his children.

"Haley," Lucas shook his head, crying out.

"You are going to be okay. You have your daughters to take care of, they need you right now. Be brave for them." Haley reminded Lucas. Lucas nodded, listening to Haley's words. He couldn't be selfish, it was Brooke's job to come back and all he could do was wait. He whipped his tears, Haley reminded him that he needed to check on his daughters. "It's been almost five minutes since you've seen them." Haley teased Lucas. Lucas smirked, since Brooke was in a coma, there wasn't a moment where he wasn't away from his children.

"Thank you," Lucas told Haley.

"For what?" Haley narrowed her eyebrows, curious to know what Lucas was thankful for.

"For everything," Lucas began to say. "For bringing Brooke back, and not giving up on her." Lucas stood up, kissing Haley on the forehead. Lucas walked out of the room, looking for his daughter. He walked down the hallway, seeing his daughters sitting next to Nathan and Peyton.

"Daddy!" Lily ran up to her father. Lucas quickly took Lily in his arms, picking her up. Lydia ran up to him, Lucas picked her up with his right arm. The girls were weighing on him but they loved it when he picked them up. The pain his arms was worth seeing their smile.

"How are my girls?" Lucas looked down at them, he loved the times that he was spending time with them. Lucas placed the girls down before he became too tired.

"Fine, Nathan bought us brand new dolls." Lilly swung her doll around, showing Lucas what Nathan bought them. Lucas glanced up at Nathan, he shrugged his should as if he was innocent.

"If he buys you any more dolls were going to need to buy another toy bin." Lucas laughed, looking down at his daughters. Lydia shrugged her shoulders, she loved being showered with presents. Peyton bit her lip, waiting to tell Lucas the news. Peyton's eyes were bouncing from the hospital entrance to Lucas, she was worried.

"Is everything okay with mommy?" Lydia asked her father.

"Yes," Lucas kissed Lydia on the forehead, not wanting her daughter worry. "Of course, she's going to be fine. Your mother is a fighter." Lucas winked at them, not wanting them to give up hope.

"Lucas," Peyton warned him, Lucas stood up from kneeling down.

"Where's my daughter?" Victoria stormed into the hospital, holding a purse. Victoria stopped walking once she saw Lucas. Lucas quickly grabbed his daughter's hands, keeping their distance from Victoria. "Why am I not surprised." Victoria frowned. "Of course you had something to do with this." Victoria stormed past him. Victoria walked up to the front desk, demanding to know the number of her daughter's room. "Brooke Davis, I'm her mother." Victoria tapped her palm on the desk.

"She's in room 108," Lucas walked up behind her, still holding his children's hands. Victoria huffed, still annoyed that Lucas was still in front of her. Lucas bent down, looking at his girls. He knew that this wasn't going to be a nice visit. "Go over to Aunt Peyton and Uncle Nathan," Lucas begged them. Lily didn't want to leave but Lydia knew what was happening, she grabbed her sister and walked over to Peyton and Nathan. Lucas turned around, Victoria was gone. Lucas ran into Brooke's room, seeing Victoria hover over Brooke as she yelled at Haley.

"What the hell happened to my daughter!" Victoria yelled at her. Haley opened her mouth to speak but Victoria continued. "I knew that this was a mistake, she should have never come back." Victoria shook her head.

"It was her choice," Haley explained.

"And she made an awful one." Victoria shot back. "And you," Victoria turned to Lucas. "What are you doing here?" Victoria asked him.

"I could ask you the same question," Lucas told her. Victoria scoffs, squinting her eyes.

"I'm her mother,"

"You don't care about her. She left because she wanted to be away from you!" Lucas shouted, not wanting to hold his anger anymore.

"How would you know?! You were gone for five years!" Victoria yelled back, she cleared her throat. She didn't want to express how angry she was, she was better than this. "You know what, This place is toxic. I don't want my grandchildren being here." Victoria demanded.

"What do you mean?" Haley quickly asked.

"I'm taking my granddaughter and leaving, now," Victoria informed them.

"You're not taking my children anywhere," Lucas stood in front of the door.

"They aren't your children," Victoria took a step forward, only inches away from his face. "A father doesn't abandon his children." Victoria shot at him. Haley felt the anger boil over her, it was taking everything not say anything.

"Victoria I think you should go," Haley demanded.

"Yes, with my grandchildren." Victoria agreed.

"No!" Lucas yelled. "Those are my kids."

"No, they're not. They don't even have your last name, I can take them if I want. I'm their grandmother." Victoria whispered to her.

"No," A crooked Brooke stated. Everyone paused, looking over at Brooke. Brooke swallowed, slowly opening her eyes. "Were staying in Tree Hill." Brooke swallowed. Lucas ran to her side, making sure that she was okay.

"Brooke," Lucas held the joyous tears back. Lucas cupped his hands on her cheek.

"Did you miss me?" Brooke joked, forming a smirk on his face.

"More than you know," Lucas stated.

"Brooke, you can't be serious." Victoria pushed Lucas away from Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes, not wanting to argue with her mother.

"I'm sorry but we're not leaving." Brooke stated.


	27. Chapter 27

**Updated.**

Brooke grabbed the boxes from her mother, not wanting to look her in the eyes. Brooke continued to stack the boxes in her new home, something that she had been wanting for a long time. Victoria took in a deep breath, taking in the old house that they raised Brooke in. It was something different than what she had remembered. Victoria had been trying to understand why Brooke wanted to stay in Tree Hill since she was waking up but she couldn't. Victoria thought that this was the wrong decision and that Brooke would regret this for the rest of her life. Brooke walked out, seeing that it was the last box. It was final, she was going to make her living in Tree Hill.

"Well, that's the last box." Brooke nervously walked up to her mother. Victoria didn't dare to look at her daughter or even apologize. Victoria believed that Brooke would be running back into her arms soon. Brooke didn't want to leave on bad terms, she did want her mother to be in her daughter's lives. This was something that Brooke believed that would make her happy. There was silence between them, wondering what they should say next. "Look, mom," Brooke began to say.

"No, you've made your choice." Victoria snared. "You chose Lucas over your family," Victoria looked down at her. Brooke didn't know why Victoria still didn't understand that Lucas was her family. Lucas would always be apart of her life, even if she didn't want him to be.

"No, mom, I chose my family over you." Brooke corrected her mother. "Lydia has the best relationship with her father, I think he understands her more than I do," Brooke admitted to her mother. Since Lydia was small, she was so much different than her sister and Brooke didn't know how to connect with her. "I've never actually seen her this happy." Brooke smiled.

"She wasn't happy with me?" Victoria shot back.

"No, none of us were. I'm sorry mom but...this is our home." Brooke tried to explain to her. Victoria shook her head, she continued to disagree with her daughter.

"You're so young, you don't know what you're thinking. One day, you're going to look back and say 'I should've listened to my mother'" Victoria looked down at her daughter, waiting for Brooke to say something. Brooke fought back the tears that were coming, she promised herself that she would better than her mother...at least she would try. Victoria wasn't going to control Brooke's life anymore or keep her away from the people that love her.

"Maybe, but, I highly doubt it." Brooke squinted her eyes, looking up at her mother. Victoria grabbed her purse and walked away from Brooke. Brooke watched as Victoria drove off. Brooke wished that her mother could understand that she was happy here but it was never going to happen. Brooke really wished that things were different but they weren't, and she told herself that she would have to move on. Brooke took in a deep breath, putting the smile back on her face. She walked into the home, seeing how everything was coming together. She stared at the family pictures on the wall, her kids smiling brightly as they looked into the camera. This was everything that Brooke had dreamt about and wanted since she was a child. Everything was falling back into place. Brooke walked into the back where she found her daughters playing with each other in the yard.

"Brooke?" A voice said, Lucas rested his arm around Brooke's shoulder. Brooke looked up at Lucas, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey," Brooke said to him. Lucas kissed her on the forehead, embracing her warmth.

"How did talking to your mother go?" Lucas asked her. Brooke chuckled, they both knew that it wasn't going to go well.

"How did you think it went?" Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Wow, that bad, huh?" Lucas asked her.

"Worse," Brooke answered him. Lucas didn't want Brooke to feel like she's alone because he promised her that he wasn't leaving.

"We can talk about it if you want," Lucas told her. Brooke smiled, she would love to talk about but she didn't want to cry anymore. She was finally feeling happy and she didn't want her mother to ruin it. She told herself that she would have saved her tears and move on.

"No, the girls have been waiting to see you all day," Brooke answered him. "Girls!" Brooke yelled, grabbing her daughters attention. Lydia and Lily sprout up, looking at their mother and father standing side by side.

"Daddy!" Lydia gasped, running into his arms. Lucas groaned, picking up Lydia, hugging her tightly.

"Uh, you're getting bigger." Lucas placed her back on the ground.

"So, am I." Lily hugged her father.

"Well, grandmas waiting for us," Lucas informed them.

"Yes, go get your bags," Brooke demanded of them. Lily and Lydia ran into the home, trying to find their bags so that they could go. It was hard for them because of the all the news boxes that their grandmother brought. Lucas was afraid of leaving Brooke alone, even though she said that she was fine.

"Are you sure?" Lucas looked back, not wanting to leave her side.

"One day at a time," Brooke reminded him.

* * *

It's only been an hour and Brooke has never felt more alone then she did now. She rested her head on the arm on the couch, crying as hard as she could. She just wished that her mother would love her like she loved her children. Brooke didn't know why it was so hard for her mother. Brooke was afraid that she was never going to see her mother again. There was a knock at her door, she looked up and wondered who it was. She grabbed her tissue, quickly whipping her eyes. She quickly opened the door and to her surprise, Haley and Peyton were staring down at her.

"We heard that you might need some company," Haley told her. Brooke looked past Haley and Peyton, seeing Lucas staring at them inside his car. Brooke's heart whelmed with love, she didn't know how to thank him or her friends. This is what she needed. Lucas watched as they hugged and walked inside. Lucas knew that it was going to take Brooke sometime to trust him again but he still didn't want her to be alone tonight.

* * *

Lucas opened the door to see Brooke in front of him. It was almost midnight, he wondered what Brooke was doing here so late. Lucas walked out, shutting the door behind him before Lydia and Lily would wonder who was at the door. All night, Brooke had been crying on Haley's shoulder and telling her worries and what she had been doing wrong. Brooke then realized that Lucas has made her the happiest she has ever been.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked her, curious to know if she was okay.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Brooke began to say, getting it off her chest. She believed that Lucas deserved more than a thank you, something more than what she could give him right now. "You are an amazing father Lucas Scott," Brooke complimented him. Lucas blushed, he thought that his job wasn't as hard as it seemed. "And you're going to be an amazing husband," Brooke blushed. Lucas caught his breath, wondering if this was going to be the moment that Brooke would be back in his life. "Someday..." Brooke smirked. Lucas laughed a little, like how she would tease him. "I just came to say thank you," Brooke assured him. Lucas reached into his back pocket, holding a letter in his hand and handed it to Brooke. Brooke looked down at the words, to Brooke. "Is this your letter?" Brooke narrowed her eyebrows, she was sure that the letter was gone when she had the car accident. "I thought I lost it forever," Brooke felt the tears whelm in her eyes. She didn't want to admit it but the letter meant the world to her. The letter explained how Lucas felt all these years and it explained why he left. It was the closure that she had been wanting for so long.

"Uh, it's something different. I wrote a new one." Lucas informed her. Brooke was curious to know what the letter said. Lucas stood tall, wanting her to read it in front of him. Brooke bit her lip, excited to read the letter that he wrote. Brooke opened it up, seeing the first words that made her gasp. She hasn't heard those words in a long time.

"Dear, the love of my life," Brooke began to read. "The reason that I left is that I knew that I could never be the man that you want me to be. You were going to be this world-famous designer and I was just going to be the man that would hold you back. I thought if I was out of the picture, then you would live the best life and that I would move on and start a new life...I didn't know how wrong I was. I had lived my entire life with ghosts that people I've once loved. I knew that it was time for me to move on and I knew I couldn't do that here but no matter hard I tried to let them go. I just couldn't. I still had this feeling that I had to go and If I don't, I would just self-destruct. And I didn't want you or my children to be there when it happened. I'll fight. I'll fight until my last dying breath." Brooke's voice cracked.

"I know what I did was something unforgivable. I would give anything...everything to take it all back." Lucas began to read the letter. Brooke glanced up, tears running down her face. Lucas placed his hands in pocket, starring Brooke in her hazel eyes. "I was the one that you depended on and I let you down." Lucas knew that there was no excuse for his reasons. "You know I love you. I feel like I loved you forever," Lucas chuckled, Brooke laughed with him.

"I love you too," Brooke told him.

"You shouldn't." Lucas began to say.

"But I do and there's nothing that you could say that would change my mind," Brooke said to him. Lucas believed that he didn't deserve Brooke and this family but it was something that he would have to get used to. Lucas understood that he would have to give this time and for Brooke to actually trust him again. Brooke looked down at the letter, loving each word. "Can I keep this?" Brooke asked him. Lucas laughed, nodding.

"It's all yours," Lucas answered her. Brooke giggled, placing the piece of paper in her pocket. Brooke turned around, beginning to walk away but then she stopped. She realized that Lucas had been through a lot and she wanted to admit something to him.

"I remember that street corner," Brooke turned around, looking into his blue eyes. "I remember it like it was yesterday," Brooke informed him. Lucas was surprised that she remembered, even she was. "You were wearing this blue shirt and black basketball shorts, holding a hotdog in your hand and you had mustard all over your face." Brooke laughed. Lucas chuckled, not remembering what he was wearing. "And then I saw you on the basketball court, and it just seemed like you weren't afraid of anything. I think that's why I fell in love with you because I had this comfort in knowing that you will always be there, protecting me." Brooke told him. Brooke didn't know that Lucas had a lot to be afraid of. Lucas quickly wrapped his arms around Brooke, feeling the closure that they both always wanted. They believed that this was going to be a fresh start of something new.

"I'm sorry," Lucas whispered in her ear, apologizing for everything that he has done.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said back, holding him tightly.


	28. The End

Day after Day Lucas had been building Brooke's trust since she was out of the hospital. Each day, he would prove to her that he's the right guy for her. He would walk to her house, giving her flowers and catching up with her day. Brooke would tell him stories, talk about how she was going to open up a shop in Tree Hill and Lucas would tell her his hopes on becoming the coach for the Ravens. Lucas only thought it was a dream but Brooke believed that Lucas could do it. The moon shined on them, making Brooke's hazel eyes shine in the night. They sat on Brooke's porch, looking out into the street. The twin girls were asleep and they only had this moment to themselves.

"I think you should do it," Brooke told him. Lucas shrugged his shoulders, it was only a thought. He drove past the school and thought back when he was playing basketball. Lucas' only focus was being his daughter's life and making Brooke trust him again. "You have the ability and you know how to teach those kids. You could help them win the championships, Luke." Brooke encouraged him. Lucas blushed, he loved it when Brooke believed in him and he never wanted her to stop.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." Lucas finally answered her, giving into his words. Lucas wanted to know more about what Brooke was doing and how she was going to conquer her dreams. "And what about your shop?" Lucas raised his eyebrow, wanting a straight answer. Brooke chuckled, she had been bouncing around the idea to make a shop in Tree Hill.

"I don't know, I haven't really done this without my mother." Brooke looked at the ground before her. Lucas didn't believe that Brooke needed her mother for anything.

"Brooke, you don't need Victoria. You design your own clothes by yourself. You don't need anyone. You can do this. I tell you what…if you build your shop then I will go down to Tree Hill High and apply for the coach." Lucas placed a bet with her. Brooke couldn't say no, she wanted to see his dreams come true. With the bet that they placed, they kept their promises. Brooke builds her store for her clothing line and Lucas was the new coach for the Ravens in a matter of a month. Lucas could finally see that his life was turning around. He bought him a house so that his daughters could come over anytime that they wanted. He was forming a bound with Brooke and his daughters, everything that he hoped that he could. Month by Month Lucas was getting closer to Brooke, closer than he has ever before. They learned more about each other, listening to their words and understand one another. Brooke hung the duffle bag string over her shoulder, she looked up and saw her daughters sitting in the middle of the café with their coloring books. Haley walked up to Brooke, surprised to see that Brooke was getting ready to leave. Brooke had been juggling with her clothing store and Karens café. It was the life that she always wanted and maybe more.

"Don't tell me you're leaving already," Haley asked her. Brooke chuckled, loving how Haley hated every time that he left. Brooke had placed to go and she didn't want to keep Lucas waiting. It was almost seven and the café was going to close in an hour.

"I thought you would be okay closing the café by yourself," Brooke hoped that Haley would let her go. Haley shook her head, Brooke was the same Brooke that she meant when they were in high school. Haley could see the difference in Brooke since she came back in town. Haley was more than happy that Brooke was back and she was making a living in Tree Hill.

"I can't believe you're trying to leave before the café closes." Haley laughed, only teasing Brooke.

"I know, I'm really sorry but Karen is in town and she really wants to see Lydia and Lily," Brooke begged Haley, wishing that she would let her go. Haley stopped what she was doing, smiling brightly at Brooke.

"So, you and Lucas are getting pretty close, huh?" A voice said behind her. Brooke didn't want to have this conversation again. Brooke turned around to see a six months pregnant Peyton. Peyton rested her hands on her stomach, waiting for Brooke to answer. Peyton had been helping around since Brooke was being a little busy with her clothing line. Peyton thought that working here would be better than being alone at home. Peyton wished that she could do more but her doctor said that it wouldn't be best. Peyton and Haley had been watching Lucas and Brooke for a while.

"I wouldn't say close," Brooke tried to correct her, not wanting her friends to have the wrong idea.

"I would say close." Haley quickly said. "He's been over a lot. Every time I come over, he's there." Haley laughed with Peyton.

"Okay, he's been there a couple of times." Brooke rolled her eyes, blushing a little.

"Brooke, he's been there more than a couple of times. He basically lives there." Peyton agreed with Haley. Brooke didn't want to listen but they were right. Lucas had been spending more time at her house than his, Brooke hoped that she wasn't opening up. "Come on, Brooke. When are you going forgive him?" Peyton honestly wanted to know. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know when she was going to forgive Lucas but she was going to take a slow process for him to come back in her heart.

"I don't know, I just need some time." Brooke dodged the question.

"Brooke it's been a year. You can't keep dragging Lucas along. Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell him the truth." Haley assured Brooke. Peyton didn't believe that Brooke should be with anyone else except for Lucas. They deserved to be together and they were getting closer.

"Brooke," Peyton rested her hand on her shoulder. "You keep pretending there's no problem when there is…" Peyton began to say, wanting Brooke to hear every word. There was something that Brooke was keeping from them, she didn't want to talk about her relationship with Lucas. "And I see the way that you look at him, the same way you looked at him when we were in high school," Peyton admitted to Brooke. Brooke huffed, not knowing what she should say to them. "Lucas loves you, give him a chance."

It only took minutes to drive to Lucas' house, the girls jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Brooke laughed, they didn't even say goodbye. Brooke grabbed the pink duffle bag from the back of the car, seeing Lucas walking out with a large smile on his face.

"The famous Brooke Davis, can I have your autograph?" Lucas walked up towards her. Brooke blushed, laughing at his joke. Brooke did admit that her clothing line was becoming successful. She really knew it was when people would come up to her ask to take pictures.

"Shut up," Brooke chuckled.

"I'm just saying, don't forget me when you become famous." Lucas winked.

"Yea? Says the best-selling author." Brooke rolled her eyes, handing the duffle bag to him. Lucas couldn't deny it but he was. He wrote a book about his life in the military and how much it changed him. He wrote about his struggles and the people that he's lost. It was something that he never shared with anyone, so he wrote it down in a book. His book was so successful that it was going to become a movie. "Heard from anyone about the movie?" Brooke asked him.

"Yes, some guy name Julian is coming down for the weekend to talk to me." Lucas shrugged his shoulder, not caring for the guy. Brooke was excited about Lucas and she was proud of him.

"I really happy for you, Luke," Brooke told him.

"Yea, things are turning out just like I hoped…well, some of them." Lucas corrected himself. Brooke blushed, knowing that Lucas was talking about her. Brooke wasn't going to let Peyton, Haley or Lucas' words change her mind, she felt like she was doing the right thing. She was getting closer to trusting Lucas and this was the best option for her.

"I can't believe that they're making a movie from your book," Brooke said to him, trying to change the subject. Lucas was surprised as well, he was surprised that his book was selling well.

"Maybe it's because of my leading lady," Lucas referred to Brooke. Brooke wondered when his charming words would come to an end. Brooke had read the book and thought it was absolutely amazing. "Julian wanted me to ask if he could talk to you as well." Lucas hoped that Brooke would agree.

"Why?" Brooke giggled.

"Because…" Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "You were my muse. You are the reason I wrote the book, Brooke, you are the main focus." Lucas reminded her. Brooke didn't think that a famous producer wanted to talk to her but she wouldn't deny it.

"Sure," Brooke smiled.

"uh, do you want to go out for dinner later?" Lucas asked her.

"Like a date?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"No, yes, no, yes, like a date." Lucas was deciding if he wanted to or not. He had been waiting for this moment and he hoped that Brooke wouldn't turn him down.

"One day at a time," Brooke answered him, which was a no but he knew that someday she would be his again. Lucas swallowed the pain of the rejection. "Ask me next week, I might say yes," Brooke told him, giving him hope that she would say yes this time.

"Will do," Lucas backed away, walking towards the front door.

"I'm checking the mail," Brooke said to him, walking to the mailbox as Lucas walked inside. Brooke pulled out the mail, she looked through this and each one was a bill. She looked at the last envelope, seeing that it was different than other ones. She knew that she didn't have a right to look through his mail but she couldn't help herself. She opened the letter, there were different words and information. She looked down at the bottom, reading the fine line. Lucas Scott was being drafted, once again. Lucas was going to leave, he would have too. Brooke and Lucas were just getting to a good place and they finding each other again. Lydia and Lily were finally getting to know more about their father. Brooke knew what was happening right now with America, they fighting against Afganistan and that's where he was getting deployed. Brooke couldn't imagine living without Lucas, especially if they didn't start. Brooke took in a deep breath, without thinking, she walked over to the dumpster and placed the letter inside. The letter was something that she hoped she would never see again. She was finally feeling the happiness that she yearned for all these years and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone take it away from her this time.

The End.


End file.
